Him
by Princess.Of.Sayains
Summary: Vegeta is a Saiyan Prince… But unlike other princes of his race he is extremely unique. What will happen to Vegeta goes into heat, reawakening the Saiyan inside Goku… What will become of them? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

****Him****

 ** **Goku/Vegeta****

 ** **Chapter 1: The Incident****

 ** **Summary: Vegeta is a Saiyan Prince… But unlike other princes of his race he is extremely unique. He has tried to hide this since he was little. But when coming to Earth he didn't think that it would be a problem anymore. That is until Vegeta goes into heat, reawakening the Saiyan inside Goku… What will become of them? Read and find out!****

 **Fire.. Fire everywhere. That is what Vegeta felt in this moment. There was no way to get away from it. The fire licked at his skin and on the inside of him as well, making him completely miserable as he lays in his bed at Capsule Corp. praying that this damned feeling would go away. But he knew better. He knew the one thing that would make this go away. But he was not going to lower himself and ask that third class idiot to sleep with him just to make this heat go away. It was completely demeaning. Vegeta sat up slowly and ran his hands through his long spiked hair. He could even smell the idiot downstairs using the Gravity Room, his Gravity Room. He growled and shook his head before he got into the shower, turning on the ice cold water, hoping that it would do something, anything to make this go away.**

 **The shower did no good whatsoever. Vegeta groans and throws open the curtain and shuts the water off before he got dressed, going downstairs to find something to eat, hoping to eat his troubles away. He goes to the freezer and grabs a huge tub of ice cream and goes to the living room to sit down and eat it. He hears the door open but he doesn't pay much attention to it because no one ever noticed him when he was sitting here anyway. But the scent that he picked up made his heart skip a beat. It was unmistakably Saiyan and it made his hormones go through the roof. He turns and sees Gohan standing there smiling at him. "Hey Vegeta… Do you know where Bulma is? Videl is here to go shopping with her." He says. Vegeta didn't move an inch. The scent was permeating the house and it was making his head swim. He knew that the scent would drive him crazy… But he wasn't aware that it would be this bad. Every other time that he was in heat he was either on a different planet, or training through it, this way he couldn't smell the delicious scent that wouldn't leave his brain.**

 **He knew that Gohan was staring at him, wondering why he wasn't answering but he didn't care. He got up from the couch and went to him, dropping the empty tub of ice cream as he walked over to the young Saiyan. He stood in front of him and slowly ran his hand over Gohan's chest. This took Gohan by surprise. He looked down at Vegeta and noticed that he looked different than normal… and he smelled different. He walked back against the wall, hoping that Vegeta would stop, but he could see that that wasn't going to be the case. "V… Vegeta what are you doing? Your wife is upstairs.." He says to him but he didn't stop him. The prince's hands on him felt so much better than when Videl touched him. He couldn't explain why. Gohan's eyes fluttered shut as his head leaned against the wall. "Don't stop." He says to him, feeling his hands run across his nipples over and over again. He bit his lip and tried to stay focused, but it was becoming very hard..just like him.**

 **"** **Shut it brat." Vegeta said as he rips his shirt off. Gohan had a very nice body, but it didn't compare to Gohan's fa-... No his mind was not going there at this moment, he was not going to think about that idiot. No matter how much he wanted to. Vegeta leaned up and grabbed Gohans head and kissed him deeply, running his tongue over Gohan's bottom lip as he moaned into his mouth. Gohan didn't know what to think about all of this, but who was he to argue, this felt amazing. Gohan grabbed Vegeta's ass and pulled him closer to him, letting him feel his hardness and how ready he was for him.**

 **Vegeta sighed happily and kept moving his hips along Gohan's, he could feel himself getting close. But before he could get any farther he heard a noise behind him. He turned and his eyes widened. Goku was standing there, sweat all over his rock hard body, he was panting from his workout and there was a low growl coming from him. The scent that Vegeta picked up from him almost made him faint. It was what he always wanted. He wanted to bathe in Goku's scent.**

 **"** **Mine." Goku says as he looks at Vegeta. As soon as he had walked out of the Gravity Room he could smell Vegeta, he immediately started to go insane. He had felt his blood racing and he immediately wanted to find the source of that delicious scent. When he walked into the living room area he saw Gohan and Vegeta together. He wanted to rip Gohan's throat out because he dared to touch what was his. Goku quickly goes over to Vegeta and grips his arm, pulling him away from Gohan and put his two fingers onto his forehead and transmitting away.**

 **Gohan stood there in disbelief. He had never seen his dad like that before. It scared him. He sees Bulma come down the stairs, when she sees him he watched as her eyes got wide at the mess close to him. "What in the hell happened?" She nearly screams.**

 **"** **I have no idea" Gohan says as he picks up his shirt, still shocked about what happened to him. He shook his ead and looked at her. "Don't worry about it. Let's get going, Videl's waiting." He says as he quickly walks out the door.**

 **When they reappeared Vegeta had no clue where they were. He looked at Goku with wide eyes before he glares. "What in the hell was that for? I was enjoying myself!" He says smirking, the smirk faded quickly when he saw how angry Goku was. "Kakarot?" He says softly. Goku walks up to him and looks down at the smaller man. Vegeta could feel the growl in Goku's chest. All of this was turning him on and scaring him at the same time. That angry look on his face was beginning to soften and the growl had transformed into a soft purr.**

 **"** **You thought that my son would do the job for you?" Goku asks, a cocky smirk on his face that would almost rival Vegeta's "I see the way that you look at me when you think no one is paying attention. I know how my scent affects you. By now you know that your scent drives me absolutely insane." He says moaning as he leans down and smells the prince's hair, making a severe shiver run up his spine. "I want you Vegeta.. I know you want me too… There's nothing that you can do that'll stop this from happening." He says smirking once again, throwing Vegeta off guard. He looks up at him with wide eyes.**

 **"** **Who in the hell are you and what have you done with Kakarot?" He asks. This man was so… smooth and sexy… Nothing like the Goku that he knew, the clumsy idiot wouldn't even know what to say… Actually if it was him we wouldn't even be in this situation.**

 **Goku chuckled and looked down at him, putting his fingers under his chin, making Vegeta look at him. "My dear prince. I've been like this for a long time, it seems like you never noticed. Or maybe I just hid it well from you." He chuckles darkly as he leans down to kiss the prince's cheek. Vegeta shivered, but didn't look away from him. His scent hit him like a freight train once again, it nearly knocked him off of his feet. But he had to get control of the situation.**

 **"** **Kakarot… No this can't happen please.." He says, nearly starting to shake at what little power he actually had in this situation. Goku held him tighter and buried his nose into Vegeta's neck. He took a deep breath and groaned. "Kakarot… stop this right now. You have a wife and two kids. Stop this right now." He says, starting to get angry. He knew that he was in heat but he wasn't about to let this happen. There was so much that could happen that he didn't want to deal with. Not that he could tell Kakarot any of this.**

 **"** **I love my sons Vegeta… but they know how miserable I am with my wife. They also see how much happier we are when we are with each other. Let this happen… just this once." Goku says to him, slowly running his hands along his sides, his lips slowly running along the shell of his ear, his voice was raw with need. Vegeta looked at Goku and bit his lip. His resolve was nearly gone. He felt Goku's lips traveling from his ear down to his neck, his sharp teeth gently grazed over the sensitive spot on his neck. Vegeta shivered and leaned against him, deciding that he couldn't fight it anymore. Not that he really wanted to in the first place.**

 **Goku smiles and looks down at him, feeling him relax into his body. He knew that was a sign that he was ready. He slowly pulled away from Vegeta and placed him on the bed slowly. He looks into his eyes and smiles softly. "I'm going to make you feel like a prince once again." He says as he leans down and kisses Vegeta slowly. He was going to take his time with his prince.**

 **As soon as their lips touched, Goku immediatly felt the fire that he had been missing in a kiss. Sure Chichi was an okay kisser, it was nice, but nothing compared to kissing Vegeta. He could feel the prince kissing him back with as much passion as Goku was giving him. As much as he hated to admit it, he had to pull away to breathe, but if Goku had his way he would never pull away from the amazing prince that was beneath him. Instead of completely pulling away, he started to kiss down his neck, letting his hands slowly roam over the prince's naked chest. He loved the feeling of the body underneath him. It was soft and ripped, just like he imaged a god would feel like. Hearing Vegeta moan underneath him from what he was doing made him all the more excited. He bit his lip and looked down at the prince. Vegeta was panting softly, his eyes were fluttering, nearly shut. He had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. His heart skipped a beat as he took in the sight of Vegeta. He was pulled out of his trance by a hand in his hair. He looks down and sees that Vegeta is pulling him closer to kiss him once again.**

 **This kiss was far from gentle. Unlike the first kiss it was needy and rough. It made Goku growl into Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta felt his senses overloading. He could feel Goku's mouth on his, the rough calloused hands roaming his body, the hardness that threatened to tear itself out of Goku's gi if things didn't get moving quickly.**

 **"** **Wake up Vegeta. Look at me." Goku said to him with a small smile on his face. Vegeta looked at him oddly as he tries to keep things going, but Goku was slowly disappearing.. He reached out and tried to make him stay, but it was no use.**

 **That's when Vegeta sat up in bed, looking at his very angry and confused wife.**

 **Bulma looks at him glaring. "What the fuck Vegeta?!" _**

 **OOOOO… I wonder what Vegeta said in his sleep to make Bulma so mad at him… Maybe it will be revealed in the next chapter… maybe not I'm not sure….**

 **Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Him**

 **Chapter 2: Interesting Dreams**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

 **AN: Hello :3 This chapter of the story is going to go into how Vegeta fell in love with Goku. By the way, I am taking no credit for the idea in this chapter of the story (Saiyans dreaming of their future mates) I saw that idea in a fanfiction that I read and I thought it would be perfect for the story I had in my head.**

 **Vegeta was staring at his breakfast, pushing it around his plate as his eyes fought to stay open. Ever since that night months ago that he woke up to his wife screaming at him, he had dreamed of Kakarot every single night. Since that night, Bulma has forced him to stay in his own room. She said something along the lines of it's not natural to dream about someone that much or something, Vegeta never really paid much attention to her. With his dreams of Kakarot some nights were better than others, for example last night Kakarot and him were sparring together along with their children, when suddenly Gohan came out with a child that looked like the perfect mix of Kakarot and him. He had heard the name that Gohan had used, but it was a blur to him now. He almost wanted to go back to bed and hope that he could continue that dream to see who the baby was. Although he had an unsettling feeling that he didn't want to know whose baby it was. After about an hour he gave up on trying to stay awake and went back up to his room, locking his door so that no one could disturb him. Once he laid down, it was like his mind went into overdrive.**

 **He didn't understand why he was having the dreams. To be honest, he had been having dreams of the idiot ever since he could remember. But back when he was still on Planet Vegeta, he thought that he was dreaming of a very pale Turles. The thought excited him back in the day because Turles was an extremely good looking man. He was quite a bit older than Vegeta, but that didn't stop him from trying to pursue him. But after the planet's demise and coming to earth, Vegeta quickly realized that the dreams were actually about Kakarot.**

 **As much as he hated to admit it to himself, because he would never admit it to anyone else, he loved the dreams that he had of Kakarot. He has tried to hide his feelings for the third class Saiyan for far too long. It helped in the beginning that he wanted to kill the bastard. The feeling of hatred always covered feelings of affection. In Vegeta's mind, he didn't like Kakarot in the slightest, he used his feelings for him to fuel his hatred even more than necessary. When Kakarot had humiliated him by beating him, not only him but his half breed son as well. This humiliation not only fueled his hatred for the man, but also fueled his desire to beat him. Not only in strength, but in every way possible. But now, he didn't have that desire. Not since he watched Kakarot take his life to save the planet, even though it didn't work. When he watched how ready Kakarot was, how unafraid he was to die, he became so enveloped with rage and sadness that he nearly stopped him, but he was in too much shock to do so.**

 **How could Kakarot just leave his family and friends behind like that…. How could he leave Vegeta alone on this mudball of a planet? It was that day that he realized that his feelings for Kakarot were much more than he ever thought they could be. When he saw him transmit away from the Earth, it was like a piece of his soul was leaving him. He couldn't explain why he felt this way… but in the months, even years, after Kakarot's death, Vegeta didn't train, eat, sleep, anything. He just laid around, wishing more than anything that death would take him as well. He didn't get that luxury however, he was the Prince of all Saiyans, and his body wasn't going to give up on him that easily. It was as if his body was trying to tell him that Kakarot was going to return. And indeed he did, seven years later at the World Martial Arts Tournament he appeared in front of his friends and family. Vegeta couldn't of been happier to see him, and it seemed as if the younger Saiyan was happy to see him as well.**

 **But as Vegeta knew, nothing in his life could go this smoothly. Shortly before his fight with Kakarot a hole in the middle of the tournament floor appeared and Babidi invaded his mind. He wished more than anything that he could just redo that day over again. It wasn't that he didn't want to become stronger. It should of been by his own hard work, not someone else controlling his body to make him stronger. The rest of that journey was a blur for Vegeta, not only because he was being controlled, but also because he refused to relive and think about that part of his life again.**

 **Vegeta tossed and turned on the bed, wishing that sleep would just take him over already. The longer he laid there, the more that he thought about the other Saiyan. What was he doing? Was he thinking about him?**

 **"** ** _I wish you were here.. Kakarot."_** **Vegeta says to himself before he finally falls asleep.**

 **Goku was laying on the couch, surfing through channels on a TV he wasn't paying attention to. Chichi had taken the boys out for the weekend so he had the house to himself. It was nice being alone once in awhile. Most people thought of him as an extremely social person. For the most part he was, but there were times when he needed to have his own time to himself for his sanity. Since there wasn't much of it left he had to preserve it. He was extremely bored… It was early in the morning, he didn't feel like training or sparring today, but his mind kept traveling over to the person that he would want to do those things with. Goku sighed and let his mind wander to his thoughts of Vegeta. Lately he couldn't get him out of his mind. No matter how much he tried to, he would just not go away. It didn't help that he had been dreaming about him for as long as he could remember.**

 **At first the dreams were innocent. Like the ones from before he met the prince. He dreamed of a highly skilled fighter coming to spar with him and to make him train harder than he ever had before. Sometimes it would be a reenactment of their first battle or just in a random place. But over the years, especially after he got back from the Other World. The dreams started to become more vivid. Dreams of the prince and him doing things that he should be doing with his wife. The thought excited him and scared him at the same time.**

 **Since the first time he saw Vegeta, he knew that there was something special about him. He could never pinpoint one specific thing. He was so unique and untamed that it caused Goku to want to find out every single thing about him. Of course this was when they first met and the prince was dead set on killing him. Goku smiled and ran a hand through his hair as he sighs softly, thinking about all of the things that had happened between then and now. It was amazing, but Vegeta was there with him through it all. Well except the seven years that he spent in the Other World. He doesn't like to think about that time. That was the one thing in his life that he actually regretted doing.**

 **Goku got up from his place on the couch and decided to go and lay down. He soon found himself under the covers, snuggled into the bed. But for some reason he could not get comfortable. Which was odd, because that was the way that he always slept. He sighed and rolled over onto his back and tried again from this position. But nothing was working… All he wanted to do was take a damn nap.**

 **Suddenly, he felt an urge that he had never felt before. He sat up in the bed and looked around, hoping that the answer would be somewhere in the room. He felt the need to be near Vegeta. The urge was so sudden and so strong that he nearly jumped out of bed and flew straight over there. He sighed and tried to calm down, hoping that the urge would go away, but the longer he laid there the more he felt the need to go be with Vegeta. Goku sighs and finally decides to get up and go see what Vegeta is doing.**

 **As he flew over to Capsule Corp. he couldn't help but feel a sense of calming wash over him, as if he was getting closer to his goal so there was no need to worry anymore. He searched for Vegeta's ki and found it to be in his bedroom. He quickly lands on the balcony beside the prince's room. He tested the door handle and opened it slowly. What he saw next surprised him and made his heart jump in his chest. Watching Vegeta sleep seemed like an invasion on his privacy. But as soon as Goku stepped foot in the smaller Saiyan's room his nose was hit with an onslaught of Vegeta's scent. It permeated everything in that room and it made Goku shiver and all of his blood to rush to his groin. Goku groaned and covered his mouth, hoping not to wake the prince. He decided there was no turning back now. He shut the door to the balcony and stood there for a moment, just breathing in the scent that he was smelling. Nothing had ever smelled more appealing than this. Why was it now that he just noticed it? It was sweet, yet fiery at the same time. Just like Vegeta.**

 **Goku found himself without thinking going to the prince in his bed and laying beside him. All of his senses were drinking in Vegeta. His soft jet black hair, his full and pouty lips, his rock hard body and that intoxicating scent that he was coating everything with. Goku just laid there for a moment, taking everything in before he felt Vegeta's tail wrap around his waist. His eyes widened, he couldn't escape even if he tried. He looked down at the smaller Saiyan and saw that he was still asleep. He thought about moving, but he thought better of it, knowing that tail had a mind of its own most of the time.**

 **Goku decided it would be better to just get comfortable and lay there with him. For some reason being around Vegeta did the trick, he felt exhausted. Like he hadn't slept in years. He rolled so that he was on his side and closed his eyes. The last thing that he remembers is Vegeta wrapping his arms around his neck and his own hands going around the prince's waist.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Him**

 **Chapter 3: Unexpected**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

 **AN: Hello everyone(:**

 **So this chapter is going to get a little interesting I'm really excited to see where this is gonna go… because I still have no clue haha**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Italics = dream**_

 _Vegeta woke up to the scent of something extremely pleasant in his nose. As he slowly woke up his senses came alive and he realized that that scent was Kakarot's, and the body that he was touching was his as well. Vegeta sighed happily and snuggled closer to the muscular Saiyan. His nose running along his neck, taking in his scent, making him shiver. He felt Kakarot move and wrap his tail around Vegeta's thigh. Vegeta finally decided to open his eyes, he looked up to see the taller Saiyan smiling at him. His black eyes staring at the prince with a huge smile on his face. He leaned in to kiss Vegeta and he happily let him. The kiss was gentle and inviting, leaving Vegeta in a melted puddle on the bed._

 _The taller Saiyan smiled and leaned into his prince, gently licking at the claim mark that was on his neck. This sent Vegeta's body into shivers as he fought to keep his composure. But the younger Saiyan wasn't going to have any of it, he wanted his prince to be moaning his name for the world to hear. He wanted everyone in the universe to know that the prince was his._

 _They were both pulled out of their trance with the sounds of a small child babbling next to him. Vegeta sat up and looked around before he found a bassinet next to his side of the bed. He slowly rolled over and picked up the pink bundle and held it close. He smiled down at his daughter and stroked her soft hair. It reminded him a lot of Kakarot's when he went Super Saiyan four. The tiny Saiyan stretched in Vegeta's arms, smiling as she snuggled closer to her mother. Her tail came out of the blanket and wrapped itself around Vegeta's wrist, taking possession of him._

 _Goku smiles and sits up, pulling Vegeta into his lap so that he could take a good look at his two miracles. He had never felt so happy in his life. He heard the boys start to get up and make noise and he chuckled softly. He kissed Vegeta's ear gently and smiled. "Come downstairs in a minute, I better get breakfast started for those two or they'll have a fit." He says before getting off the bed and going downstairs. Vegeta nodded to him and looked back down at the small one in his arms. She was so beautiful, it left Vegeta nearly breathless. He smiles and looks at his daughter and kissed the top of her head._

 _Suddenly he felt something move around in his stomach. He was a little shocked, but when he looked down he saw that he didn't have his perfect, rock hard abs anymore, he was sporting a small bump. He stroked his stomach slowly and smiled, he had no idea how he had gotten so lucky. After staying there for a moment thinking and feeding his daughter he decided to go downstairs with the rest of his family._

 _The boys were downstairs eating everything in sight as fast as they could. Vegeta shook his head and smiled at them, they took after their father way too much sometimes, especially when it came to their eating habits. The prince sat down and rocked his daughter in his arms gently as he ate with the other hand. He would trust Kakarot to do it, but last time there was more food on the child then went in his mouth._

 _After they were done eating, He watched as the boys clean up the kitchen before going outside to play. Vegeta looked at his mate and smiled as he went to him taking his hand. "I think this little one wants to go with them." He says looking down at his little girl who was nearly on his shoulder by now, trying to reach for the boys. He hears his mate laugh before he takes their daughter from his arms, taking her outside to play. Vegeta followed them outside. He decided to lay down in the hammock underneath a tree and stroke his stomach slowly, feeling the tiny life inside of him move around as his boys and little girl played around. He smiled and closed his eyes, deciding to rest a little._

 _Vegeta felt himself being moved. He was about to freak out but the scent of his mate relaxed him. He snuggled to his chest and held onto him tight. They went inside and Goku laid him on the bed before they snuggled up together. "I love you Vegeta." He said softly into his ear. He bit his lip and snuggled closer, his hands going around his neck._

" _I love you too Kakarot."He says before closing his eyes and falling asleep._

This was the best feeling in the world, being barely awake, snuggled up in bed, Kakarot next to him… wait… Kakarot was next to him?! Vegeta got up as fast as he could, so fast in fact he flipped the younger Saiyan onto the floor. He panted and watched Goku wake up roughly. The larger Saiyan stared at him, he had a blush on his cheeks as he looked at Vegeta. As if he was guilty of something. Vegeta was beyond freaked out. He was glad that no one was home right now or else he would have to worry about being quiet. "What in the fucking hell do you think you're doing here Kakarot?"

He watched as Goku rubbed the back of his head in his signature way and it just made him even more angry. "You.. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He says, he wasn't looking at Vegeta, which only fueled his fury. Vegeta crosses his arms and feels himself starting to shake. He just wanted an answer.

"Try me." he says glaring down at the bigger Saiyan.

Goku sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't really know why. I was laying in bed trying to sleep and.. I just got this overwhelming feeling to come and see you. I don't know where it came from and I don't know why." He says looking up at Vegeta before he finally stands up. "I don't know why.. But i'm so glad that I did because I've never had as good of sleep than the one that I did with you." He says as he looks down at the prince. He could tell that he was trying to remain pissed at him but it was not happening. "I also had this amazing dream…" He says blushing a little. He was nervous… hoping that Vegeta didn't care enough to know what his dream was about.

But he was very wrong. Vegeta looked at him curiously, his angry arms now dropping to his sides and resting on his hips. "What dream Kakarot?" He asks.

Goku sighs and nervously leans from one foot to the other. "Well it was of you and me… we had a family together. Gohan, Goten, a baby girl and another on the way..." He says, unable to look at the prince. Knowing he was probably getting more angry. "we were outside with the kids and you fell asleep on the hammock while talking to the baby…" Finally, he decided to look at Vegeta. The look on his face was hard to describe. It was almost as if he knew the exact dream that Goku was talking about. He saw Vegeta sigh and shift uneasily. He didn't know what to say to him. They were left with nothing to say.

Vegeta had to say something. He sighs and looks up at the warrior and walked closer to him. "Do you have dreams about me all the time?" He asks with a small smirk on his face. He didn't know what else to say. Some would call it flirting the way that he was talking, but to Vegeta he was just trying to get information. He saw the blush rise onto Goku's cheeks and his smirk widened. This was going to be interesting. Was Kakarot going to lie to him?

"Uhm… I've had a dream about you every night… for as long as I can remember." He says sighing as he looks down at Vegeta "Before I even met you, I was dreaming about you. I don't know how, I don't know why… but I can't make them stop… I don't want them to stop." He says getting an ounce of courage as he looked down at the prince. Vegeta's expression however, remained unchanged. If anything he got a little more relaxed. This helped Goku with his courage. He kept on talking. "I know that we have our wives and our kids Vegeta…but why do you invade my every thought? You're in my dreams and I just...I can't get away from you." Goku says to him before he sighs and looks at him, walking even closer. There was something inside of him. Something that he had held back for too long, and it wasn't going to let Vegeta get away from him just yet. "Your scent… drives me to the brink of insanity but that smirk always brings me back." He says as he keeps walking to him as Vegeta walked back until he hit a wall. Goku leans down and runs his nose along the shell of Vegeta's ear, taking in his scent.

As soon as his scent hit his nostrils, Goku groaned and pushed himself onto Vegeta. He knew the prince could feel the hardness underneath his gi but at this moment he didn't care. He had Vegeta right where he wanted him. He looks down at Vegeta and completely loses all control when he looks into his eyes. He leans down, putting his hands in Vegeta's hair as their lips touch. The feeling was completely electrifying for them both. Vegeta found himself closing his eyes, hoping that it never ended.

Vegeta was on sensory overload. He felt Goku's hard body against him, his soft and wet lips against his own. He could smell Goku's scent and the scent of arousal that a dominant male automatically put into the air. He was marking his territory. Vegeta felt his own tail unwrap from around his waist and fall limply behind him, it started to puff out in desire as he felt Goku's tongue run along his bottom lip.

As Vegeta was shoved harder into the wall, he wanted so many things to happen… But as Goku pulled away, he couldn't find the words. He couldn't tell him to fuck him until he couldn't walk like he wanted to. All he did was feel the blush run up to his cheeks and ears. He looked away from the taller Saiyan and closed his eyes.

When his eyes opened again, he was alone in his room, a breeze coming from the open balcony door.

 **Wow… Why did Goku all of a sudden leave Vegeta there all hot and bothered? Hopefully you'll all find out soon!**

 **Also…on a little side note. I just thought that I should point out to some of you to whom this may concern… I am a twenty year old WOMAN (who loves women…) with all the parts and things that come with being a woman… so no need to keep emailing me, commenting on my stories, or PMing me about how i'm a teenage guy trying to come out of the closet through my stories… I did that seven years ago and I'm not trying to do it again…**

 **sorry rant over…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Him**

 **Chapter 4: Needing Answers**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

Goku was beating the hell out of himself. How could he be so stupid to kiss him? His lips were still tingling from the kiss that he laid on Vegeta's lips. He wished now that he wouldn't of ran away from him. He wanted to stay there and hold him until the end of time. Their lips together felt like velvet. It was the most delicious feeling in the world. But the prince was scared, he could see it on his face and see it in the way that he was acting. Plus there was a little voice in his head, nagging at him, screaming at him to get the fuck out of there right now. It nearly sounded like Chichi's voice. Once he got far enough away that he could think clearly he felt absolutely terrible about what he did. He didn't want to leave Vegeta but he also felt guilty for doing this to his family. What would his kids think if they knew that he wanted to leave his wife for Vegeta… It's not like Chichi treated him great in the first place. She was constantly nagging at him and yelling at him. Then she would be gone for days at a time and she would smell like other men. He would get so angry but never say anything to her.

He never understood why he stayed with his wife. She had been doing things like this for years. When he had first met her, he had no idea what marriage was, let alone what it entailed. Then when they met each other once again at the martial arts tournament and she had told him what he had said so long ago, he felt awful for saying that and not delivering on his promise. But from day one of their marriage she changed from the person that he thought she was. She was never nice to him, she was even worse when she was pregnant with the boys. He sighed as he began to think of all the times that she kicked him out of the house while she was pregnant with Gohan. He wasn't around for when she was pregnant with Goten, but I guess that it was a good thing, even though he was dead it was still better than being in a house with her.

On his way home, he had a sinking feeling that no one was home. He got to the house and saw all of the lights off. He sighed happily as he walked inside and snuck up to his room. Chichi and him hadn't shared a room in years… It made him a little sad to think about but it was for the better. Once he laid down, he immediately began to think of Vegeta. What was he going to say to him once he saw him again? Was he going to be angry at him for kissing him, or angry at him for running away? Goku ran a hand through his hair sighing, his heart was still racing from the kiss and his body felt all jittery with excitement. He closed his eyes and pictured the prince. Never in his life would he think that the prince had such a big hold on him like this. Even though he had been dreaming about him since he was a teenager. He just wished that he knew why the dreams were occurring.

About an hour had passed before Goku finally fell asleep uneasily. He wasn't sure what time Chichi came home, but when he woke back up he saw that it was dark outside. He sighs and sits up, hearing Chichi yelling at Gohan and Goten to do their homework before they become illiterate like their father. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair before he decided to go downstairs to find something to eat. He looks at the boys, who had their noses in their books. He shakes his head and just starts making the rice for his supper.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" He hears Chichi say behind him.

"I'm making my supper.." He says quietly. He didn't want to start a fight with her tonight. He just wanted her to leave him alone.

"And why didn't you eat with us earlier? We had everything ready but your lazy ass decided to stay in bed... " She says menacingly. Goku bites his tongue and closes his eyes for a moment. He took some deep breaths and shook his head. He wasn't going to entertain her with a fight. He knew that she was still standing behind him, he could feel her eyes boring into his back. Chichi crossed her arms and looked at his back "What? No comment? I'm surprised." She says rolling her eyes before she turns around.

" Why do you insist on doing this to me? In front of our kids even." Goku says quietly. He always tried to keep their fighting to a minimum in front of the kids. There was no reason for them to fight in front of the kids, except to make him look like a terrible person. She seemed to like making him look like a fool in front of everyone that he knew and loved. He had had enough of it. Her eyes widen slightly before the scowl returned to her face. Apparently she wasn't expecting him to talk back to her.

"Why are you never here? Either you're in your room or your training with that… That egocentric piece of garbage prince. I can't... " She stopped mid sentence. Goku felt his chest rumbling deep inside of him, he didn't realize that he was growling until it was too late. He was beyond pissed at her. How dare she talk about Vegeta like that.

"Don't you fucking dare speak like that about him again." He says. Without realizing it he was centimeters away from her, his hands about around her throat. Chichi was too scared to move away. It was Gohan that had his hand on Goku's shoulder, telling him to calm down. But he couldn't listen… He didn't want to listen. "You know… I'm done with this… I'm done with feeling like i'm unwelcome in my own house, I'm done never wanting to be home when you're here… I'm done with... you…" He says looking down at Chichi glaring.

Her eyes widen as she backed up looking at him, she looked scared. "You.. You don't mean that Goku…" She says as she looks at him.

Goku sighs and nods to her. "I do mean it. It's not like you love me anymore anyway… I can smell other men and the smell of… sex all over you. Saiyans have extremely sensitive sense of smell… Maybe you should've tried to hide it better. But maybe not… maybe you wanted me to leave." He says as he heads to the door. He feels her try and grab his arm to get him to stay, but he just shoved her away. He didn't know where he was going to go. He just knew that he was going to have to go. The only place that he could think to go was Bulma's. But that seemed like a very bad idea. He sighed and looked as he started to fly. It had started to pour very quickly after he left. He decided to IT over to Bulma's. He was hoping to get more time to think, but it seemed like he didn't have much of a choice.

Bulma was down in her lab, working on something, when she heard a loud crash from the other side of her lab. She jumps out of her seat and runs over there. She sees the bright orange clothing and she smiles a little. "Well well… Long time no see." She says to him. When she sees the distressed look on his face she looks at him worriedly. "What's wrong Goku? Is everything okay?" She asks him.

Goku sighs and looks at her. "Do you have a spare capsule house? It doesn't have to be big or fancy or anything I just… I need something please." He says running his hands through his soaked hair. He could tell that Bulma was worried, but he would have time for explanations later. Bulma was constantly worried about him. It seemed like he spent more time at their house than at his own. He would come here randomly, most of the time he was upset and needed to blow off some steam. But he had never asked for a capsule house before. It made Bulma wonder what the fight was about that made him fly off the handle like that.

"Uhm… I don't have any right now… but if you give me about… two or three days maybe… I could have something for you. In the meantime I have plenty of rooms here that you could stay in. If that's okay with you." She says to him as she smiles a little. "I have some clothes for you also, since you're soaked from all the rain." She says smiling softly.

Goku smiled at her. "That would be wonderful. Thank you so much." He says to her. After they get him in some dry clothes and get the plans of the house out of the way; Goku went to go look for a room to sleep in. He picked a random one and looked around. It looked comfortable enough for him to stay in a few days. He laid down and got under the covers. He closed his eyes and sighed, wondering what Vegeta was doing right now.

Vegeta was laying in his bed, all day he had been trying to figure out why he was having these dreams about Kakarot. He even stooped so low as to try and use a computer and figure out what was going on. That only lead him to get angry and toss the computer out his window. He just wanted to understand what was going on. Some of the dreams were innocent (well as innocent as they could be) but to him none of them have anything in common. He heard the door next to his open and close, but he was too tired to really care who it was. More than likely it was Trunks messing around.

His eyes widened as he felt Goku's ki signature in the next room. What in the hell was he doing here and how did he find the room next to his? Somehow the feeling of his ki so close to him calmed him. His eyes began to flutter closed. He put his hand on the wall, feeling for his ki as he closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly, and hoped that the dreams didn't take over once again.

A week had passed, and Bulma still didn't have the capsule house done for Goku. She kept saying that she either didn't have time or she couldn't find exactly what she was looking for for the house. Not that Goku minded in the least, he loved being around Vegeta and Trunks so much. Trunks was so much like Goten it scared him. But being around Vegeta made him feel… a feeling that he couldn't really explain. It was almost like he was complete. They got to spar any time that they wanted, they were together nearly every second of the day except when they were sleeping. They haven't slept together since that night. It was kind of disappointing, but Goku was going to take what he could get.

They had been sparring for hours now, neither of them were the least bit tired, but they took a break none the less. Goku looked at Vegeta and nearly blushed. Vegeta was all sweaty and covered in dirt, his spandex shirt was nearly torn all the way off. Goku wasn't faring much better than Vegeta, he didn't have as much dirt on him, but both of his gi shirts were completely ripped to shreds. Vegeta chuckles and looks over at Goku "You getting soft on me Kakarot?" He asks "You never would of taken a break this early in the game."

Goku chuckled and shrugged. "I just needed a minute. The sky looks so great right now." He says as he leans back smiling. He laid all the way down and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, feeling the sweat cool from the wind blowing. Goku looked at Vegeta, he had a different look in his face all of a sudden. Vegeta came over to him and bit his lip, straddling Goku's hips. His eyes widen as he looks up at his prince, he had no clue what was going on, but he wasn't about to stop it. Goku took his hands and put them on his hips. Vegeta chuckled and leaned down to run his hands through his spiky and non controlling hair. He tugged on it softly and smirked as he watched Goku's back arch into him.

"Does that feel good Kakarot?" Vegeta asks as he does it once again. Making Goku pant softly as his hands hold onto his hips harder. He chuckled and started to grind his hips onto Goku's slowly. His eyes fluttered closed before he drops his forehead onto Goku's. This was all too good to be true Goku thought, but he wasn't about to let that stop him from doing what he wanted. As he thrusted his hips up into the prince. He heard Vegeta whimper above him as he did this. He felt his prince kiss his forehead before he kissed down to his ear. "Take me… Now please." He says, his voice nearly raw with pure need. He looks down at Goku and kisses him deeply as he starts to move his hips harder.

"Ohhhhh Vegeta." He groans before he looks up at him, not wasting any time getting their clothes off. He transforms into a Super Saiyan, synging all of their clothes to ashes before he powers back down. Vegeta bit his lip and smiled down at him shaking his head. This boy didn't waste any time when he knew what he wanted. Goku leaned up and kissed Vegeta before smirking at him, lining up with his entrance. "You think you can handle me like this?" He asks. He knew that he didn't prepare him, but he also knew that Vegeta could take a lot of pain. As soon as he saw the prince nod he slammed right into him. The look on Vegeta's face was so priceless that he nearly came inside of him. Goku groaned softly and bit his lip, waiting for the go ahead. Vegeta nodded slowly and let his eyes flutter closed. The feeling of the larger Saiyan pounding into him was the most phenomenal feeling in the world. Goku looked up at Vegeta and bit his lip, he was so tight he had no idea how he was fitting inside the prince. He groaned and kept going harder, faster into him.

"Is that all you got Kakarot?" He asks chuckling, making Goku go even faster. He flips them over quickly so that the prince was underneath him. He saw the look of pure pleasure on the princes face and he couldn't help but smirk. Vegeta moans underneath him, loud and needy. "C.. Come on it's like you're not even trying." He says to him.

A quick kick to his groin knocked him completely out of his daydream that he was having.

"KAKAROT! ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING LISTENING TO ME?" Vegeta asks him. He groans in pain as he tries to take himself out of the side of the mountain Vegeta just kicked him into, but he found that he had no energy. Vegeta came over to him quickly and sighed "What the fucking hell was that? Have you even been trying for the last hour?" Vegeta asks as he crosses his arms, he had better have a good explaination and fast.

Goku sighs and looks up at him. "Vegeta… Sorry I just… I was daydreaming I guess." He says as he runs a hand through his hair, laughing nervously as he looks at Vegeta. He knew that he wasn't going to buy that excuse, but it was all that he had at that moment.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and smirked at him. "Whatever… We will finish this tomorrow when you're not daydreaming anymore." He says chuckling before he flies back to Capsule Corp. Goku nearly followed him, but the need to find out what the fuck was going on with him was more prevalent than his need to follow the prince.

"Maybe King Kai will have the answers that I'm looking for.." He says more to himself than to the nothing that was around him. He closes his eyes for a moment before he puts two fingers to his head and transmits to his planet.

 **Well that was definitely an interesting chapter… Don't worry by the way, that's not the last that we will be seeing of our little friend Chichi…**

 **That was one hell of a daydream that he had… but now Goku is going to get his answers… or so we think**

 **Stay tuned my lovely readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Him**

 **Chapter 5: Answers**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

Goku looks around the tiny planet and smiled a little, it was like his second home. One that he would much rather be at than his own home it seemed like. If his sons could come here and visit him then it wouldn't be bad at all. He looked around for a moment before he went into the tiny house, he looked around for a moment before he saw that no one was home. Goku thought that was really odd, especially since King Kai didn't go anywhere except if he was driving his car around his little world. As if on cue, he hears the breaks come to a stop outside the house from the car. He goes out to see King Kai smiling. "Hey there! Long time no see." He says smiling.

King Kai nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Goku standing there. He tries to catch his breath that was knocked out of him as he looked at the tall Saiyan in front of him. "Please… Don't.. Tell me… You're dead." he says as he puts his hands on his knees.

Goku chuckles and shakes his head at the God. "No King Kai, I'm still alive. I just came here to get some answers from you…" Goku says to him as he looks down at the smaller man. He could see that he was confused as to why he came to him. "I don't know what's going on with me. Well this has actually been happening for a long time, but no one can explain it to me… I was hoping tha-"

"Just spit it out already Goku!" King Kai says to him. He could tell that the Saiyan was very flustered and confused about what he was about to ask him. He just hoped that he had the answers that he was looking for.

"Well.. I've been having these dreams… and daydreams… about Vegeta…" He says to King Kai as he looks away from him, not really wanting to see what his face looked like. "They've been going on for as long as I can remember, but a long time ago I had no idea who he was. So I just thought that maybe it was a new opponent that I was supposed to face. But lately they've been getting more… graphic and… I don't know how to put it. Also the other night. I had this… this urge to go and see him. So I did, we ended up staying in the same bed together and it felt so right. It felt like the most right thing in the world to be next to him. That night.. I'm almost positive that we had the same dream… What is going on here King Kai?" Goku asks him. When he was done with his story he felt himself let go of a breath that he didn't know that he was hanging on to. He finally has the courage to look down at the small deity, but what surprised him was the look of confusion on his face.

"Uhm…" King Kai looks at the ground and transfers his weight between his feet. "I could tell you Goku… But I'm not sure if you would believe me. I think you need to hear it from someone else…. BABA! I know you're around here, get down here!" He yells. Goku looks around and sure enough the old fortuneteller was riding around on her ball right down to them as they speak.

"You know that Yemma wouldn't approve of his North Kai." She says to him in that oddly soothing voice that she had.

"Yes, yes… I know. But this seems like a matter of importance… So I'm allowing it." King Kai said as he looked between her and Goku. "It would be much easier to swallow from them and you know it." He says. The fortuneteller rolls her eyes and sighs.

"You know I hate to agree with you.. but you're right. Come on Goku we're going to take a little trip." She says. He was so confused that he didn't even ask questions. He didn't know which one to ask first or which one was most important.

"Where are we going exactly?" He finally decided to ask as they were in the air, descending past the clouds.

"To hell…" She says smiling a little when she sees the confused look on Goku's face. "You'll be fine, no one dares to go to this part of hell where they are. You'll be safe… as far as I know anyway." She says to him. They arrive shortly to their destination. Goku's eyes widen as he looks down to see an entire civilization underneath him.

"Woah… What is this place?" Goku asks her, fascinated at all the people, statues, and buildings everywhere. There were walls around the entire city, as if they were trying to keep everyone out. Or maybe they were just trying to isolate themselves in.

"It's the place in hell where all of the Saiyans came to live together." Baba says to him and smiles a little. She could tell that he was surprised at this news. "I will take you to the place your father lives… I will be back sometime. I have some other errands to run." She says before she quickly takes him to a small house. It looked a lot like something that he would like to live in. He looked around and saw that Baba had disappeared from him. He made sure that his ki was concealed as tightly as possible before he sighs and knocked at the door.

"What the hell do you want? Is that you Radditz? I fucking told you tha-" At this point he had opened the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the person in front of him that might as well be his twin. Goku smiled a little at him and waved slowly. He could tell that his father was very confused. Hell, if he was in his shoes he would be too. "My mind must be playing tricks on me… Kakarot?" He asks as he looks at his son.

"Yea… It's me." Goku says softly before he feels himself fall to the ground from the huge embrace the older Saiyan had put him in. He smiled and hugged his dad back before closing his eyes. All of this felt so right. He felt like he was home.

"What in Kami's name are you doing here?" Bardock looked at him as he got up. "You're not dead… You don't have a halo..' He says to him. Goku looked at him and sighed as he nervously ran his hands through his hair… He didn't exactly know how to bring this up to his father… especially since it was the prince that they were talking about in the first place.

"I uhm.. I came here to talk to you about something. Well Actually first I went to King Kai…But he told me he was sending me here… but anyway… I've been.. Having these dreams… and their all about one person. I have had them every night since I was like… eighteen." Goku says sighing. "The dreams lately have been getting more graphic and will happen at nearly any time. LIke I will catch myself daydreaming about this person while I am with them. It's gotten me in trouble on multiple occasions." Goku says. He hears his father chuckle, turning his head to the side he sees a small smile on his father's face.

"Ah… I forget that you weren't raised on our planet before this happened. Those dreams. They mean something. They aren't just there to be there. They mean something very important. In Saiyan culture, once we have become of age to mate… we will dream of our mates. This makes it easier for us to find our true mate, this way we can see what they look like before going to try and look." His father explained to him. "Although this would also become a problem, because in our society, the third class nearly all look alike when it comes to families. But for the most part, people would find their mates."

Goku's head was spinning. "Okay… What's a mate…. is like like a wife?" Goku asks his dad.

Bardock chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know what a wife is… But… a mate is like your other half." Bardock says to him as he watches his son's face. "Your mate.. can understand you not only on a physical level, but on an emotional and spiritual one as well." He says smiling a little as he sighs. "They know what you're thinking, what you're feeling, everything… That is after the two people have become mates. But as the time goes on that the two haven't mated, the dreams and everything get worse until it drives them insane." He says looking at his son chuckling. "It seems like you've nearly reached the insanity point my son. Is your mate down in hell with us?" When he sees his son shake his head he gets extremely confused. "Who is it then?"

"It's… It's the prince. Vegeta… He lives on Earth just like I do." Goku says as he lays back down and puts his hands over his face. He was glad that he was not looking at his father, he knew that he was completely shocked. He heard the sound of his father getting up. But he didn't know what to think of this. He looks up at him and sees that he was walking away. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Goku asks him as he starts to run after him. Goku looks at his father, hoping that some time he would answer his question. "Father!" He says looking at him. Bardock finally turned around. Goku was really worried now… He didn't know what to say. "Why did you just try to run off without any explanation?"

Bardock sighs and looks at his son. "There's a lot that you need to know my son. Plus I think that the King would be interested to know who his son's future mate will be." He says smiling as they hurry as fast as they could to the palace to see King Vegeta. They roam the castle for what seemed like forever before they found him. The King looks at them curiously.

"What are you doing here Bardock… and Who is this?" He asks.

Bardock smiles and looks at him "I have some wonderful news for my King. Prince Vegeta is alive and well… Just as you have been telling us for so long." He says, seeing the look of calm wash over the King's face. "Secondly… Your son has found a mate… but his mate and him refuse to acknowledge their dreams. Not only that. I don't think the prince knows what the dreams mean." He says to King Vegeta, seeing the wheels turn in his head. Goku looks at the King and tries to figure out if he was happy for his son or not. He didn't look like the type that would be happy about too much.

"Please don't tell me it's with one of those earth women… they can be so annoying and persistent. I never understood how males could be with such controlling people" King Vegeta says to the two of them. He looks over at Goku curiously. "You never told me who you were." He says suspiciously.

"Uh… My name is Goku… Oh I mean… My birth name is Kakarot. But I was raised on Earth and there they call me Goku." He says looking at the King. He could tell he was a little surprised, as if he remembered Goku from a long time ago. "I'm Bardock's youngest son." Goku says softly, smiling a little feeling proud. "I am your son's chosen mate. We had no idea that the dreams actually meant something. I know that he still doesn't, and I don't know how to tell him on my own." Goku says sighing.

The King crossed his arms and looked at Goku skeptically. "My son… is not like other Saiyans… How do I know that you're going to be able to protect him from anything that happens? You were a weak little kid with a power level of… five if i'm correct. You're a weak third class Saiyan… I do not approve of this mating at all." The King says. Bardock's eyes widened as he looked at the King. How in the hell could he not approve of the union between their two sons? They were the last two remaining Saiyans… But the King was right, he had checked his son's power level when they were heading here, it was barely over nine thousand… Which was even lower than most of the third class citizens here.

Goku chuckled darkly and looked at the King. "You think that I can't protect Vegeta? You don't think I will be a good mate for your son?" Goku says angrily. "That's where you're wrong my King.." He says. He hears his father gasp and the King look at him wide eyed.

"How dare you talk to him like that Kakarot!" His father says glaring.

"He shouldn't be underestimating me because of what he thinks my power level is." Goku says… it was becoming harder for him to conceal his ki while he was getting angry.

"Wait.. What do you mean what I think your power level is? My scouter sensed it as soon as you two walked into the door. Now leave before I really start to get angry." The King says looking away from them.

Goku chuckles darkly, watching as the two men look at him. " My power level doesn't define who I am… You may think you know all there is to know about me… but really, you aren't even close." He says before he lifts the restraints on his power, watching the scouters instantaneously break and fall off of their faces. Bardock looks at his son with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. The king however looked like he wanted to run for the hills. Goku smiled and looked at him, concealing his power level once again.

"T.. That's impossible… Our scouters were supposed to be unbreakable." The King says as he looks at Goku.

"Well you shouldn't buy faulty equipment… Last time I checked, my base power level was somewhere in the millions. I don't keep track anymore. Plus I can transform into a Super Saiyan and even beyond that. Your son is nearly as powerful as I am." Goku says smiling brightly, seeing the look of pride on Vegeta's dad's face. "I'm going back to Earth, and I am going to make your son my mate...no matter what it takes. I love him, he's my everything." Goku says smiling as he sighs, it was like he could see the path so clearly now. He was never meant to be just friends with Vegeta, that's why their friendship never worked.

The King stood and went over to Goku, looking him straight in the eyes before he smiles and nods to him. "I'm sorry for judging you so hastily. My son seems to be lucky to have someone like you in his life." He says to him, making Goku blush and rub the back of his head smiling a little.

Just then the little fortuneteller showed up in front of Goku. "Alright sonny it's time to go." She says looking at him. Goku nods and smiles a little, putting his hand on her shoulder before he waves goodbye to the two Saiyans in the room. He couldn't wait to get back to Earth and tell Vegeta the good news.

As soon as he landed at Capsule Corp. His heart sank slightly, he didn't feel Vegeta's Ki anywhere. He shrugs and heads into the house, not thinking anything of it. He smiles as he sees Bulma in the kitchen. "Hey Bulma… Where's Vegeta?" He asks as he steals an apple off of the counter, taking a bite.

Bulma smiled and looked at him. "He went to go set up your capsule house that I finished a little bit ago. He was acting kind of funny though… I don't know what's wrong with him." She says.

He began to wonder what was wrong with Vegeta the second she said it. But he decided to go and find Vegeta and see it for himself. He searched for his ki and transported to him. He was in a small house that he didn't recognized. He assumed that it was his own. It was very simple, much like his grandpas old house, only not completely run down with nothing working.

That's when Vegeta's scent hit him like a freight train.

He felt his chest start to rumble from the purr that was emitting from it. He looks around and sees Vegeta against the wall. Goku goes over to him, still purring as he pressed his body against him.

"K… Kakarot." Vegeta says softly, his voice more like a whisper than anything else. Goku leans down and runs his nose along his neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent. He groans as he feels his teeth do something, it was like they were preparing to bite into Vegeta. He wanted to so badly.

"Take me Kakarot… Take me now." Vegeta whimpers as he runs a hand through the spiked hair of the Saiyan pressed against him. Goku hissed and nipped at his neck, hearing Vegeta gasp into his ear as he did that. He did it again, smirking.

"Please Kakarot… I need you now." He says panting. Goku pulls away and looks into Vegeta's black orbs. Vegea grabbed Goku's hips and pulled them close, letting Goku feel how much Vegeta needed him. Goku bit his lip and looked down at him. What was going on with Vegeta?

He wasn't about to ask questions, the prince's lips were on his in an instant. The kiss was heavenly. As the scent and air of Vegeta filled Goku's every being, he felt his resolve crumble to dust.

"You want me? You got me." He says to him as he rips all of their clothes off and slams his lips against his.

 **O.o well that was an interesting ending to this chapter! By the way… What just happened wasn't a dream… The beginning of the next chapter may go into more detail of what happened.**

 **By the way I'm sorry it took me a while to get this chapter done. School is nearly over and I have a lot of stuff to do.. but as soon as it's over I'll be on this story like no ones business.**

 **Happy reading my lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Him**

 **Chapter 6: Flashback**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

The next two days were a complete blur for the two Saiyans.

Going into heat was a very serious thing for Vegeta, never once in his life had he had someone there when he was in heat. He would always go to some far off planet and ride it out on his own, ignoring his urges completely. This became a problem for him because every time he was left unsatisfied after a heat it would come back with a vengeance. Each heat was worse than the last, leaving him miserable for weeks on end. He had felt his heat coming when he was sparring with Goku, he wished more than anything that somehow the taller Saiyan would sense it and help him with his little problem, or big problem actually.

Once he left Goku at the battle ground he went home as soon as he could and locked himself in his room. Usually he had time to prepare for his heat, to leave the planet and be left in peace, but this one came out of nowhere. All he could do was lay in his room and pray that the baka didn't smell him. A Saiyan's sense of smell was the most powerful thing in this universe, which was why Vegeta always left the planet for his heat, this way none of the Saiyans would smell him, even the half breeds would smell him from a mile away.

Vegeta groaned as he felt the tightening in his stomach, the need to bear a child prominent in his body. He wished that he had not been born a submissive… This pain was completely unbearable. He was the only submissive prince born in his line and he had no clue why. Had his parents displeased the Gods so much that they had to take it out on their first born child? It didn't really have an affect on him for much of his life. He knew that only mates can smell the scent of the submissive in heat. So he never worried about it. He was only around Turles once when he was in heat, and he didn't seem interested in the young prince. But when he came to Earth, everything changed as he saw Kakarot for the first time. He knew that this was the actual man that he was supposed to be mated to. He had rejected that fact from day one. There was no way that this first class weakling could be his mate.

After taking permanent residence on Earth however, he realized that it was going to be hard to stay away from him. That's why they sparred nearly every day, it helped take the edge off of the attraction he felt toward him. He would channel that attraction into anger and try to beat the everloving shit out of the taller Saiyan. He knew that he couldn't hide his feelings forever, but he was going to try his hardest. The other Saiyan had two children and a wife that Vegeta knew he loved very much. He could be a cold, ruthless killer but he wasn't going to tear a family apart if he didn't have to.

He heard a knock on the door and he groaned "Whoever it is go the hell away." He says.

"Dammit Vegeta… Get out of your room and go set up Goku's capsule house for me… You've done nothing but lay in there since you've been home." She says to him. When she didn't hear him moving she banged on the door loudly. "Get out here before I break the damned door down!" Vegeta groaned at how persistent she was being at the moment. He just rolls his eyes and grabs the capsule out of her hand, nearly ripping her arm off as he did so.

As soon as he was outside he hurried to the coordinates that he was given, praying that the half breeds didn't sense him anytime soon. All he was going to do was put the house up and leave. But as he pushed the top and tossed the house on the ground, watching it expand, he stood there in awe at the little house. Bulma had outdone herself for the younger Saiyan. This was perfect for him. He sighs and feels the need to go inside, there was no one here and it wouldn't hurt to take a look inside. Once he walks in the door he smiles a little. It was very simple, just like Goku. He looked through all the rooms and through the kitchen before he stands in the living room.

Goku appeared right in front of him and he suddenly felt his knees go weak. He leaned against the far wall for some support, the taller Saiyan's scent hit his nose and he couldn't help but want to attack him. He was hoping that he would of gotten out of here without anyone coming in, especially the one person that he didn't want to see. This could only end one way… Vegeta felt that. There was no way that Goku was going to let him walk out the door once he caught a whiff of Vegeta in heat. He was so lust driven at this point that he didn't care about the consequences of what was going to happen. He didn't care about if any of their family found out or if Bulma kicked him out of the house for this… He just needed the younger Saiyan and he needed him now.

Vegeta hears the purr start to rumble in Goku's chest, causing him to shiver. If he had a tail, it would be puffed out to the max and trying to reach out to the Saiyan. He watches Goku as he turns around to him, the purr growing as he walks toward him. Once his hips met the younger Saiyan's, the will power that he was trying to hang onto by a thread cut itself into a million pieces. Vegeta whimpers and looks up at him "K..Kakarot." He whispers. He didn't have the voice to tell him what he wanted, he barely had it to say his name. He looks up at Goku and sees a smirk on his face, but it wasn't one that he's ever seen before, it was so completely… Saiyan that it made Vegeta shiver and press himself more into him. Goku leaned down and started to run his nose along the smaller Saiyans neck, making him shiver. His hands wrapped around his neck, forcing Goku's nose and tongue to stay exactly where they were.

He knows that he was speaking to Goku, but he had no idea what he was saying because his mind was so hazed over with lust. He just remembered Goku kissing him deeply and ripping his clothes off.

When the two Saiyans awoke from their haze two days later, they didn't know what to think. . Goku was completely shocked, especially since he didn't remember the slightest bit of what had made them come to this part. "V...Vegeta what happened?" He asks looking at him worriedly.

"I went into heat Kakarot…" He says sighing as he gets up and gets dressed quickly. He checks his phone and rolls his eyes. The woman hadn't called him at all, he wondered why for a minute but then he decided that it was better not to care. "Usually i'm away from the planet when it happens, so you or the demi's never had to be around me when it happened." He says as he looks at the Saiyan still laying in the bed. "I'm sorry that you had to see me like that… It won't happen again.." He says as he starts to head to the door.

"No! Vegeta wait please!" Goku says to him. He watched as Vegeta stopped in the doorway of his bedroom. Goku gets up and goes to him running his hand along Vegeta's neck, feeling him shiver. "We need to talk Vegeta… Please." He says looking down at him.

"I'm listening…" Vegeta says, knowing where this was going but he knew that there was no stopping it.

"I keep having… These dreams about you Vegeta... " Goku whispers, his hands still running along Vegeta's body. "They've been becoming more… invasive. They will happen nearly every time that I'm around you… I can't make them stop Vegeta." He says softly. Vegeta wanted to turn around and look into his eyes, but he decided against it because he started talking again. "I needed answers… So I went to the Other World… looking for answers and they lead me to the Saiyans down in Hell.." He says to him.

Goku felt Vegeta freeze up, he runs a hand over his shoulders to keep him calm. "The dreams actually mean something…" He says to him biting his lip. "When A Saiyan dreams of another, it means that they are meant to be mates... " Goku says to him as he looked down at Vegeta. "We are supposed to be mates Vegeta…" He says as he looks down at his neck, his eyes widening. "Oh shit… I'm sorry Vegeta I guess I got a little carried away last night.. I didn't mean to bite you that hard." Goku says biting his lip.

"YOU WHAT?" Now was the time that Vegeta freaked out. He ran to the bathroom and looked at his neck, the mating scar already in place, it was still bleeding slightly. How could that idiot do this to them?! They had wives and children.. But now… What was going to happen now?

He felt Goku's presence behind him and he wanted to knock his lights out. "How could you do this Kakarot… We have children and wives that we need to think about… Mating isn't just some spur of the moment thing that you can do!" Vegeta says furiously. Goku looked at him, feeling extremely emotional, he felt tears stinging his eyes as he looks at the smaller Saiyan.

"I… I'm sorry Vegeta. I just… I did what felt right.." He says, feeling the tears flow freely now.

"Well you should try using that brain of yours sometime, Kami knows it needs a good workout." Vegeta says shaking his head as he walks into the living room and starts out the door. "Stay away from me baka… I'm going to figure out how to get rid of this.." He says to Goku before he slams the door.

Goku looked at him with wide eyes. Suddenly the thought of being alone in this house that he had been dreaming of for a week now scared him. He bit his lip and curled up on the floor, not even caring how uncomfortable it was… He could feel his neck tingle… he reached his neck and felt two small holes in it, when he pulled his hand away there were small amounts of blood on his fingers.

So it appeared that he wasn't the only one that had followed his instincts.

 **So.. Yea that just happened… But hey! this story can't be one big happy sappy love story… Where is the fun in that?**

 **I hope that you lovelies review my stories… they're what keep me going and what fuel the creativity in my mind.**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Him**

 **Chapter 7: What a Headache**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

 **AN: I know that the last chapter left on a very sad note… Sadly enough we aren't out of the woods yet with the sadness factor… Maybe soon… but not yet, so bear with me my lovelies it will get better I promise**

 **Plus now with winter break started I will have lots of time to focus on this story! (Even some of my other incomplete stories if you think I should continue them)**

 **Happy Reading!**

Over the course of the next few weeks Vegeta trained nonstop. He couldn't stop thinking about all the things that Goku had said to him, they fueled his anger in his training. There was no way that they were meant to be together. He was an idiot.. A soft hearted saiyan that only knew his stomach and his own stupidity. There was no way that he was the only person in the universe that was meant for him. But at the same time… in his heart he knew it was true. Which was why his heart was yearning for him to go back to the taller Saiyan. But there was no way his pride would allow him to give in to his instincts and submit to that idiot. No… He was going to have to come here and beg for it.

He hoped that he could last long enough for that to happen.. But his patience was wearing extremely thin. He could feel himself weakening because of the bond that he had created between the two of them… that damned idiot… Vegeta sighed and decided to call it a day with the training. As he walked past the kitchen he looked over and sighed, seeing his son and wife at the table. He couldn't look at them anymore after what he did. he has been avoiding them like the plague. He didn't want to be near them, he didn't want to be around anyone except for Goku. Vegeta sighs in frustration as he heads to his room, locking the door. He didn't know what to do here… He wanted to go to the younger Saiyan and never leave.

There was a knock on the door and he inwardly groaned as he sighed. "What do you want?" Vegeta asks as his arms cross over his chest. He didn't want to deal with people right now.

"Vegeta… We need to talk.' Bulma says through the door. Vegeta just rolls his eyes and sighs.

"There's nothing to talk about.. just go away." He says

"Come on Vegeta… This is important." She says in a soft voice. Vegeta sighs and shakes his head, knowing that if he didn't get the door then she would just keep pestering him until he did. He might as well give in now. He goes to the door and opens it. Bulma was standing there with a small smile on her face. "Good… that was easier than I thought." She says as she comes in and shuts the door behind her. "We need to talk… about Goku." She says. Vegeta fought the urge to roll his eyes. He should've known that that was what she wanted to talk about.

"What about him?" He asks, trying to not sound interested in the idiot.

"Gohan and Goten come over here all the time, they tell me that he's not training, not eating, not doing anything. He just lays in his house all day, with this blank stare, like he's...like he's died on the inside. When he's not on the couch staring blankly into space he's sleeping… they said he's sleeping about eighteen hours in a day. Will you please go and talk to him? He's getting sick from the lack of training and food. He refuses to do any of it even if his sons tell him to .. Maybe you could get him to eat? Maybe spar with him or something? Please Vegeta. I know some part of you has to care enough about him to help him." Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes. He knew all too well how Goku was doing. He felt it in his very being, he even wanted to stop eating and training and just lay around all day wallowing in his own self pity. But he knew better, he knew the consequences of it, he would go insane...not that he already had not' from not being around him.

"Vegeta… Please.." Bulma says after a while of him not answering her. "Look… I know that you and I aren't on the greatest terms in our relationship… And I also know how much Goku means to you even if you won't' admit it." She says sighing. "These last few weeks I've seen you turn back into your old self… The self that you were when you first got here. I also know that you haven't seen Goku since then either. I don't know what's going on, and if there is please don't tell me. But I know that he must be a pretty special person to change you like this… Go to him. We can talk about the details later. I just want you to be happy." Bulma says smiling a little.

Vegeta felt himself on the verge of tears. She was giving him permission to leave his family and go start a new one with that big idiot… Even though she didn't exactly know what she was agreeing to. He sighs and looks away as the tears rolled down his face. "It's not as easy as you think it is woman… I… We had a huge fight… I know that this is my fault but I just… I can't go back." He says.

Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed. "Will you push your damned pride to the side for just long enough to go to him and see how much he needs you. How much you need each other. If i didn't know any better I'd say it was like you two were… soulmates or something." She says as she looks at him, hearing him chuckle softly. Her eyes widen a little as she looks at him. "So… you are aren't' you?" She asks him. All Vegeta could do was nod, unable to speak as he felt himself get weak… He had been having these random spurts where his ki would drop slightly, leaving him out of breath for a couple of minutes until it came back up again.

This time it dropped too low for him to catch himself. He fell to the floor and everything went black.

Goku loved his sons to death. But sometimes he wished that they would just leave him alone. On the bright side, they haven't told Chichi anything about what was going on between him and Vegeta. He hated hiding things from her, but at this point it didn't really matter anyway. She would come over every once in awhile and pretend like nothing happened between them. She just acted like he didn't try and strangle her that one day in the kitchen. It was extremely annoying when she did this. He didn't want her around at all, he just wanted her to stay away from him the rest of his life. Today Gohan was with him, they were just watching television. Goku decided that it was time to take another nap… At least in his dreams Vegeta wanted to be with him.

Gohan looked over at his dad, seeing that he fell asleep once again. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair before he places a blanket over him. He didn't know what he was going to do with his dad. He loved him to death, but this was getting crazy. He had to start eating or he was going to suffer severe consequences. Suddenly he felt a drop in someone's ki… it was odd because that usually never happened, especially if it was that quickly. He looked over and saw his dad still asleep. He probably wouldn't move from that position for a while, so he decided to go and check on what was going on.

Gohan appeared at Capsule Corp, not bothering to knock on the door, he hurried to the source of the ki drop. His eyes widen as he sees Bulma standing there in shock and Vegeta on the floor, out cold.

"I I don't know what happened… He just… passed out." Bulma says to him shaking. Gohan nods and picks Vegeta up and looks at her. He needed to get to the bottom of this, but maybe this wasn't the best place to do it. There was something funny going on with Vegeta's ki and he knew that Bulma wasn't going to be able to help with this.

"I'll take him to my place and hopefully get this straightened out. Don't worry Bulma he's going to be okay." Gohan says as he smiles softly. He wished he knew the instant transmission technique like his dad, but flying would just have to do. As soon as they got to his place he laid Vegeta down on the bed and assessed him. He didn't really know what was going on with his ki, but he felt something inside of him...like there was another ki inside of him. He felt around and his eyes widened as he was met with another ki in Vegeta's stomach region. His senses must be doing some weird stuff… why would there be a ki in Vegeta's stomach?

Suddenly Vegeta woke up, he nearly jumped off of the bed. "Where the hell am I?"

Gohan looks at him "You're at my place. I felt your ki disappear, so I went to check on you. I saw that Bulma had no clue what to do so I brought you here with me." He says looking at Vegeta. "I'm not sure what's going on with you though, your ki seems to be completely back to normal… but there is still that small amount of ki in your stomach." He says. "Were you so mad at dad you decided to eat something alive?" He asks chuckling at Vegeta, trying to make the mood lighter.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and sighed as he looked at Gohan. "What all has your father told you." He asks him. He didn't want to go into any details of anything before he knew what the brat knew.

Gohan smiles a little "As far as I know… Everything. The dreams, going to hell, mating with you." He says looking at Vegeta. "Why did you run away from him? You know that he would take good care of you. Not only that… He's not eating, training… anything Vegeta. You have to go back to him and fix this please." He says looking at him. He was on the verge of tears, he loved his dad. He hated to see him in such a bad place.

Vegeta sighs and looks at Gohan. "As much as I would love to… I just… I don't think I can. It's not that I don't believe he can't take care of me… I just… I really don't know what it is. Maybe the fact that these dreams have connected us somehow… I've been searching my whole life for this… it just seems so anticlimactic you know? He says to him. "I know you might not think of me as a person that has hopes and dreams… but my hope and dream is to have a life with your father. But so many things have gotten in the way I'm afraid that it would never work out now. If I would've found him before he married your mother… maybe things would be different." He says closing his eyes, feeling his ki fluctuate again.

Gohan looks down at him and sighs, forcing him to lay down once again. "It would be a lot different… but it isn't Vegeta. This is how it's going to be, you can't stop it now… You should see how sick he's getting.." Gohan says as he looks at Vegeta. "You're not doing too well yourself mister." He says as he puts his hand on his forehead, he was running a fever. "You're staying here until you feel better… Or until dad comes and finds you." He says chuckling softly

Vegeta sighs. He knew he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Gohan was as stubborn as his father. Well at least he was going to get taken care of.

But for how long? When was Goku going to come and find him finally. He didn't really want to think about it for much longer, the thought depressed him. He decided that he should get some sleep instead. At least his dreams could give him some peace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Him**

 **Chapter 8: Turn of Events**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

 _Dream_

Normal

 _**Goku woke up and looked around, seeing a small red bird. He smiled and sat up, knowing that this was a dream. Every time that he saw the red bird in the window, he knew it was a dream. He hurries out to the kitchen and smiled as he smelled breakfast. He looks by the stove to see Vegeta cooking breakfast. He quickly goes over to him and wraps his arms around his waist, his nose going straight to his neck, taking in his scent. He hears Vegeta purring as he chuckles. "Well good morning to you too. I hope you're hungry." He says softly to him._

" _I'm starving." Goku says smiling to him as he sits down at the table. He pulled Vegeta into his lap, running his hands along his side as his other hand held his fork to shovel down the delicious food. He loved Vegeta's cooking. He was an amazing cook, even better than Chichi._

 _Vegeta chuckled and wiggled on his lap. "Hey if you keep doing that I'm not going to get to eat." He says as he looks back at Goku. The younger Saiyan chuckles and kisses him slowly before he stops messing with his side, continuing to eat. He smiles and looks at his prince, once he was done eating he looks at him and leaned down to lick his neck._

" _So what do you have planned for today?" He asks as he wraps his arms around his waist slowly. He feels Vegeta lean into his touch and moan softly, which only encouraged Goku to keep going. He keeps licking the claim mark on his neck slowly, listening to the sounds of his mate on his lap. He felt Vegeta lean into his touch as his hands were moving Goku's to the place where he really wanted him. He chuckles and nips at the mark, making Vegeta gasp and shiver. "Mmmmm It looks like we won't be leaving the house today huh?" He says slowly into Vegeta's ear before he licks it slowly. The prince shakes his head and moves so that he is straddling the younger Saiyans waist._

" _No more teasing…" Vegeta says to him as he leans in for a kiss. Goku smiles and kisses his mate with all that he has. He picks him up and takes him to their bedroom. He tosses him on the bed gently and crawls over to him, looking down at his amazing body. Goku purrs happily as he looks at his mate. He was always so sexy looking. Goku looks into his eyes before he leans down to nuzzle his cheek, still purring loudly, which made Vegeta's purr awaken in his chest. Vegeta ran his hands over Goku's chest playfully. For a while they just stayed like that, enjoying the time that they had together. Goku felt something snake around his thigh, when he looked down his eyes widen to see that it was Vegeta's tail that was around him. Vegeta smiled to him and kissed him slowly "This is a dream Kakarot, anything can happen." He says softly as the tail comes up to stroke his mate's jaw slowly. Goku leans into the touch and closes his eyes, purring louder before he leaned down to Vegeta to kiss him slowly. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to have his prince right now._

 _Goku smirks at his words. He knew anything could happen, and he was about to make his dreams come true (no pun intended). He leans down and kisses Vegeta's lips slowly before tugging on the bottom one between his teeth, making Vegeta whimper and wrap his arms around his neck. "If anything can happen…" He says licking his bottom lip tenderly "Then I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't walk for days." He says smirking as he slowly grinds his hips into Vegeta's, letting him know how much he wanted him._

 _The sound of Vegeta's whimpering made him want to go crazy with lust. He closes his eyes slowly and leans into his ear, kissing it slowly before he runs his hands along Vegeta's waist, lifting up his spandex and peeling it away from his body slowly. Goku takes a moment to worship his body with his eyes. Although Vegeta was very muscular and strong, he had an almost feminine quality to him. There was a curve to his waist that Goku went crazy for. Goku slowly runs his hands along his sides as he leans down to kiss him..._

Goku was very quickly thrown out of his dream by a screaming person at the door knocking like crazy. He groans and rolls his eyes, why in the hell did people have to interrupt him at the good parts. He slowly gets up and goes to the door sighing, he would recognize that screeching voice anywhere. He opens the door and looks at his ex wife. "What do you want Chichi…" He asks as he lets her in regretfully. She quickly comes in the door and starts going to the kitchen "What are you doing? Hello Chichi? What do you want I was busy!" He says, but she continues to ignore him. Just like she did whenever they were at home together and she was busy cooking him breakfast.

"You were just busy sleeping silly… Come on let me cook you breakfast." She says as he grabs everything she needed. Goku looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face… anger? Relief? He wasn't really sure himself, but he shook his head and took her hand, pulling her away from her work. "What in the world are you doing Goku honey?" She asks.

She must of gone off the deep end, Goku thought to himself. "In case you forgot Chichi, I left you… that's why I live in my own house… this house… that I would like you out of right now." He says looking at her, he noticed there was something different in her energy, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint what was wrong with it. Maybe that was why she was here. He felt her pull away from him angrily as she crossed her arms.

"God Damnit Goku, you know you can't take care of yourself, that's why you married me in the first place. Now let me cook for you." She says as she tries to go back to the kitchen.

"I did fine for the first eighteen years of my life without you there.. I'll be fine now… Get out of my house Chichi before I have to force you out." He says glaring at her.

Chichi's eyes widened at his statement. She didn't expect him to say that. "Well… I don't care… you still need me even if you don't know it and I still need you.. So i'm staying and that's final." She says as she goes back to the kitchen.

Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing… He didn't need her for anything! He felt a growl start low in his chest before he had the wind knocked out of him at the realization that he just had.

There was another ki signature inside of his ex wife.

Vegeta was laying on the couch eating a bowl of ice cream (he might as well of kept it in the carton, because he put the whole carton into the bowl) wondering what Gohan was up to. Although he would never admit it to anyone else, he liked living with Gohan. He was a lot like his father, but just enough not like him to make him likeable. Vegeta knew that eventually he would have to go talk to the younger Saiyan, but he was waiting until the absolute last moment to do so. He didn't want to seem weak to him, even though he knew that Goku wasn't faring well just like him. Their separation had been crushing for the both of them. He hadn't heard much of Goku's condition as of late, but he knew that it couldn't' be getting any better. Also, there would be the matter of Vegeta having to conceal the child's energy when the time came, just to keep him from asking questions.

"Hey you doing okay in here?" Gohan asks as he comes up behind Vegeta to rub his shoulders slowly, making the prince relax immediately. He smiles a little and looks back at the demi Saiyan nodding to him. Gohan smiles and nods. "Good… I wish you wouldn't of eaten all of my ice cream though… I almost had your food done." He says chuckling, making Vegeta blush. He sighs and slowly gets up off of the couch. Lately he'd been doing things extremely carefully, he didn't want anything to happen while he was standing up, if his ki dropped while he was walking, he wasn't sure if he would keep the baby safe when he fell. He wished that his father would of told him more about Saiyan pregnancies when he was younger, then he would know if this was normal or not.

Vegeta sat down across from Gohan and smiled as he looked down at the delicious plate of food in front of him. He quickly started eating, usually if he ate frequently enough his energy would only dip down instead of plummet to depths it shouldn't go unless you were dying. Once Vegeta was finished with his morning meal, he decided to go outside and do a little training. Nothing too straining of course, just a few stretches, some meditation, and some other random things. He noticed that Gohan was watching him the entire time. He smirked a little and rolled his eyes. He knew the kid was starting to get a little crush on the prince. He felt bad for him, he was going to leave him eventually for his father. Vegeta hoped that he didn't take it too hard, but he had also heard that Gohan had been hanging around some girl for some time now, so hopefully that would turn into something for him.

"Vegeta you should come inside, it's going to start to rain soon." He says to him as he smiles a little, noticing that the prince wasn't moving from his spot. He smelled the rain coming, it was going to hit any second. Vegeta didn't think anything of it. He loved the rain, it cleaned the earth and cleared his mind. As the drops of water hit Vegeta's face he smiled softly, he looked at the sky and let the drops of water hit his face happily. He took a big breath in through his nose, smelling the rain cleaning the earth and clearing his mind as it had so many other times. For some reason, he felt like he should go to Goku in that moment, he wanted to run to him and never leave him. He had felt this feeling before, but it had never been this strong. Maybe it was the rain finally clearing his mind of the fog that clouded his judgement. Vegeta slowly got up, but was quickly pulled back to the ground by his own energy. He growled softly and just laid down in the wet grass, deciding to let the rain cleanse his body and mind instead.

Gohan didn't know how long Vegeta had stayed out in the rain, but when he finally came back into the house. He smiles at the prince and goes to the laundry room to get him a towel. "Did you enjoy yourself out there?" He asks as the throws the towel to him.

Vegeta smiles and nods. "As a matter of fact I did… I forget how calming rain can be sometimes." He says softly before he goes to his room to change into another set of clothes, choosing something more comfortable. He comes back out in a black cut off shirt and some grey sweat pants. He lays on the couch, with his head in Gohan's lap as he started to stroke his stomach, feeling the child's energy.

There was a knock at the door that startled both of the Saiyans.

Vegeta looks at Gohan. "Are you expecting anyone?" He asks as he sits up, letting him go and get the door.

No." Gohan says before reaching the door and opening it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Him**

 **Chapter 9: Surprise**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

 **AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to update… Life took priority for these last few weeks. But hopefully this week before I start school again I can have a lot of updates for you!**

Bulma smiles and waits for Gohan to open the door. She looks over and sees Vegeta laying on the couch when he opens the door. "I see that he's doing a little better?" She says as she looks at him.

Gohan smiles and nods "Yea… he just has to be super careful when he walks around… but he's going to be okay." He says as he goes back to sit by Vegeta. The prince looks at him before he put his feet in Gohan's lap. He looks at Bulma and smiles a little. He was a little glad to see her.

Bulma looks at Vegeta and smiles at him. "I brought you some clothes from home and I made some meals for you also. I'll put them in the freezer." She says as she smiles at Vegeta. She was glad that he was doing better. "So Gohan did you figure out what the problem was?" She asks him.

Gohan wasn't really sure what to say to her. He looked down at Vegeta when he felt him tense on the couch. He couldn't tell her what was actually going on with him, she would freak out and treat him like some science experiment or something. "Uhm… he just had this virus… like a stomach bug… it's mostly gone, but it still affects his ki on occasion." He says as he looks down at Vegeta smiling at him.

Bulma nods to him and smiles to Vegeta. "Well I just wanted to come and check on you… to make sure you were doing okay. If there's anything you need let me know okay?" She says to him. Vegeta smiled a little, he was touched at how much she cared for him. He nodded to her and promised to let her know before she left. Once she left Vegeta sighs and closes his eyes, stroking his stomach slowly. Feeling the ki there move around until it was closer to his hand. He smiles a little and bites his lip. He

"Vegeta… Have you thought of telling my dad yet?" Gohan asks Vegeta. He didn't want him to leave, but he knew that it was going to be inevitable eventually. As much as he loved having Vegeta around, he knew that he wasn't his to have. He looked down at Vegeta who was already asleep again. He had been sleeping an aweful lot just like dad.

Gohan smiles a little and sighs softly, getting off of the couch and grabbing a blanket for Vegeta. He covers him up. "Sweet dreams." He says smiling before he starts doing some housework.

It had been a whole week since Chichi came to Goku's house…Maybe it had been longer, he had no clue he just knew that it had felt like an eternity. She was coming over every day to cook for him. Goku couldn't stop looking at Chichi's stomach… Whose baby was it? Was it his? Or someone else's… he wanted to know and he wanted to know now. As Chichi cooked him breakfast he ran his hands through his hair. He had to get out of here and figure things out.

"I hope you're hungry, I made all of your favorites." she says smiling to him as she sets the piles of food on the table. She smiles at him happily and bit her lip, she hoped that he liked everything that she made.

"I am… but before I eat I want you to tell me whose baby that is." He says glaring at her. "Is it mine?" He asks her, stabbing his pancakes before eating them. Chichi looked so shocked at the news.

"W.. What are you talking about.." Chichi says with wide eyes.

"Don't fucking try kidding me… I can feel its energy in you… Now whose is it?" He says glaring at her. He could feel her starting to panic, like she had no idea what he was talking about, but he knew better. She was one of the best manipulators that he knew. If she were stronger, she would make a great villain.. But he would never tell her that.

"I.. I didn't want to tell you Goku… but...it's yours." she says looking at him. He looked into her eyes to try and figure out if she was lying… He could almost always tell when she was lying. But he saw no signs that she was lying. He sighs… What in the world was he going to do? He had Vegeta to think about now and then this.. He felt sick to his stomach. He groans and lays his head down on the table, suddenly he didn't feel hungry anymore.

"Goku are you alright?" Chichi asks softly. Goku wasn't going to stick around here any longer. He didn't know where he was headed just yet, but he knew that there was no way that he was going to be here. He leaves his own house, leaving Chichi there with a shocked expression on her face. She sighs and just stands there for a moment, she should of known that he was going to react like that. After all both of his boys were grown and could take care of themselves. Why would he want another little one running around. She just shakes her head and decides to finish the meal she was preparing for him, he could come and he would eat it later.

There was a knock at the door and Chichi froze… Who in the world would come and visit Goku? She goes to the door and smiles as she sees that it's only Bulma. "Oh hey Bulma, Goku just left… He didn't really tell me where he was going so I don't know when he will be back." she says with a smile on her face, she was trying to act like nothing was wrong.

Bulma looked at Chichi curiously… What in the hell was she doing at Goku's house. She knew that she was the obsessive type and one to not let things go easily, but it took a special kind of person to stay with someone after repeatedly telling you they don't want you there. Bulma sighs and looks around the house for a second before setting her eyes back on Chichi. "Uhm okay… I guess I'll just see him later then." She says as she starts to walk away. But her eyes caught sight of Chichi's stomach. Not many people would be able to notice the subtle tightness to her clothes, but someone like Bulma couldn't help but notice it. She didn't know whether she should say something or not. It would be in her best interest to not say a word and run for the hills, but she was never that kind of girl. "So… looks like you're gonna have another little one running around huh?" Bulma says crossing her arms. She prayed to every deity in the universe that it wasn't Goku's baby. That would only give him more reason to try and stay with her.

Chichi smiled as one of her hands went to her stomach. "Yes I do… I'm so excited." She says as she rubs her stomach slowly. Bulma looked at her in shock before she sighs.

"Is it Goku's baby?" Bulma asks bluntly.

Chichi shakes her head and laughs. "No of course not. It's my ex boyfriends… But Goku is such a kind person, he's helping me take care of the baby even though he knows it's not his." Chichi says with a small smile on her face. "That man's love knows no bounds." She says softly.

Bulma couldn't believe all of the bullshit that was spewing out of her mouth. But… it was Goku that they were talking about. Although he had changed quite a bit over the years, his soft heart had remained the same somehow. It was entirely possible that Goku would say those things. Bulma just had really hoped that they weren't true.

"Oh… Well would you tell him that I stopped by please?" Bulma asks. The second she sees Chichi nod to her she runs back to her car. She had to tell someone about this. But who was she going to tell.

After getting her car started, she immediately went back to Gohan's house.

Goku looked around the buildings in the Saiyan's new home. He felt the most comfortable here. He wished that he could just move here. This felt more like home than Earth ever had. He hoped that one day he could take Vegeta here. This way he was able to see his family again. Goku knew that he would love that. As he made his way to his father's place, he couldn't help but thinking about what Chichi had told him. There was no way that the baby could be his... right? He doesn't know much on how babies are made, mainly because no one ever told him. He made it to his dad's house and knocked quickly.

Bardock opens the door and his eyes widen. "Kakarot, this is a surprise, what are you doing here?" he asks him.

Goku sighs and looks at his father. "I just… I needed someone to talk to, someone that can help me understand some things and someone to vent to." Goku says looking at his father.

"Well isn't that what your mate is there for?" Bardock asks curiously. Goku sighs and shakes his head at his father.

"No… That's part of the reason that I came to talk to you actually." Goku says as he rubs the back of his head. His father let him into the house and offered him a seat at the kitchen table. Goku sighs and looks at his father. He started to tell his father everything that had happened since he left the last time. About him and Vegeta mating, then Vegeta quickly leaving after it was done, his ex wife and his child. His life was a mess and he didn't know what to do about it. On top of that he was constantly feeling sick, not like nausea sick, and he couldn't really explain the couldn't really explain the sick feeling to his father.

It seemed that his father understood well enough though. Bardock sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "It seems like you have a real predicament my son." He stands up and grabs a glass from the cabinet, pouring a dark liquid from the counter into the glass and taking a big drink of it as he thought. "Well for starters you can't have your ex wife around if you get Vegeta back… That would be disastrous for you, your mate, and everyone else." Bardock says as he leans against the counter, deep in thought. "As for Vegeta. You will need to do something for him that would show that you really want to be his mate. Since Prince Vegeta doesn't really know about the customs of mating or anything like that, this is all a lot for him to take in, which is probably why he ran off. He lost his home at such an early age, no one bothered to tell him about the dreams yet because he wouldn't of been old enough." Bardock says as he looks at his son. "You have to do something that would mean a lot to him. Since I don't know the prince as well as you do, that's where you're going to have to come up with something on your own." He smiles at his son. "I'm sure that it won't be that hard to do."

Goku sits at the counter. He didn't have to think long before he came up with an idea. "I have an idea… But I have no idea how I would pull it off so soon." Goku says defeatedly. "Vegeta has always told me that he wishes that I was more Saiyan… I want to learn his native language for him. But that could take longer than I actually have." Goku says, putting his head in his hands.

He heard his dad chuckle from across the room and he looked up at him. "Actually, it wouldn't take long at all." He says as he walks over to his son, gripping his shoulder. "All I have to do is let you read my mind of when I was a child then they will become part of your memories and you will know how to read, write, and talk in our language." Bardock looks at him and smiles as he sees the look of shock on his sons face. "Give me just a minute to think back and then we can get this started." His dad says as he grabs a chair and sits down, taking his sons hands.

Once Bardock closed his eyes, Goku gasped, he was seeing the memories play over in his mind. This was fascinating he could see his home planet for the first time. He was also learning so much about their culture that he would of never known. Once it was over he smiled brightly and hugged his father. "Thank you so much. I know that I will be back, hopefully I will bring Vegeta with me next time." Goku says to him as he smiles.

He quickly heads back to Earth to find the perfect gift to give Vegeta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Him**

 **Chapter 10: The Unexpected**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

Gohan was cleaning the house while Vegeta was sleeping in his room. It was nice to have some company around, he had grown fond of the Prince's presence. The place seemed brighter with him around. He never thought that he would say that, especially about Vegeta. But he loved every minute that the prince was here. He could see that Vegeta was slowly starting to relax and show his true self if you could say. The arrogant Prince had definitely let down his guard since he had been living with Gohan. He wasn't so snippy with Gohan and he has calmed down from when he was living with his wife.

After Gohan finished cleaning up the house, he decided to make breakfast. He knew that the prince had a sweet tooth so he decided on pancakes. He loaded them with different sweets and piled them with syrup. After he was done cooking he smiles and goes to Vegeta's room "Hey sleepy head, I made breakfast come get it." He says smiling, seeing the Prince roll onto his side and groan, he knew it was too early for Vegeta to normally wake up, but he figured the breakfast would entice him to wake up. "Come on Vegeta… I made pancakes." He says, laughing as he sees Vegeta sit up a little bit and rub his eyes.

"Alright brat, I'll be there in a second." He says sighing as he slowly gets out of the bed. He looks down at his rounding stomach and smiles, knowing that the baby was growing inside him. Ever since he was told that he was pregnant, he has softened. He knew that a child wouldn't want to grow up with someone like him, so he changed his act very quickly. Well as quickly as he could, he knew that it would take a long time but he wanted his child to have a parent that loved him and acted like it. He also wanted his child to have his father in his life. Vegeta sighs and rubs his stomach, he knew that one day he would have to swallow his pride and go and talk to Goku. He had to tell him about the baby sometime.

Vegeta shakes his head and decides to get all the way up and go eat breakfast. He smiled a little as he smelled the pancakes in the other room. He sits down and takes the huge stack of pancakes and drowns them in syrup before devouring all of them. He didn't know if it was because of the baby or he had never really tasted sweets before, but he had a real sweet tooth, he didn't ever want to eat anything unless it was loaded down with sugar lately. Once he was done with breakfast, he cleans up his mess and decides to go outside and do some meditating. It was beautiful outside and the weather was perfect for sitting outside.

After Vegeta left the room Gohan looks at where the prince was sitting and smiles softly. He finishes cleaning up the kitchen before he hears the doorbell. He quickly goes to the door and sees that it's Bulma. He smiles and opens the door. "Hey Bulma, what do I owe this visit?" Gohan asks as he smiles at her and lets her in.

"I got this package for Vegeta at the house so I thought that I would bring it over. I didn't open it or anything. I figured I'd watch him open it." Bulma says as he smiles.

"Alright, he's meditating outside right now. And I don't really want to interrupt him." He says smiling a little. "He seems to have relaxed a lot since he's gotten here. Maybe being sick really kicked him in the butt." Gohan says with a laugh. Bulma smiles and nods to him. She noticed that a little bit when she saw him here last. He also noticed that he was sleeping a lot. But he wasn't going to say anything. She just hoped that he was getting better.

"Do we have to wait until he gets in here?" Bulma asks as she smiles at him. "I'm so impatient. I just have no idea who would send him something and I really want to see what it is." She says as she grabs her knife, opening the package. She looks into the box curiously. She pulls out a huge chocolate cake, with tons of icing. Just looking at it gave Bulma cavities. She sets it down and then looks at the bottom and sees that there is a letter with some strange lettering on it. She could tell that it wasn't english, but she had no idea what language it was. "What do you think this is?" She asks Gohan as she opens the letter. On the inside it was the same language so she had no clue what it said.

Gohan came over to look at the letter. "Wow, that is strange. I'll go get him from outside." Gohan says as he starts to walk out to get Vegeta, but he was already on his way inside. "Hey Vegeta, you got a package, there's a letter in there but neither of us can read it." He says as he rubs the back of his head, he sees Vegeta glare at the two of them.

"Well that's what you get for snooping around in things that aren't yours. Whose cake?" Vegeta asks as he looks at it, feeling his mouth start to water.

"It was in the box for you, but here's the letter." Gohan says as he hands him the letter and the envelope. Vegeta looked it over for a second before his eyes widened.

"It's… It's written in Saiyan. Who in the hell would know how to write in that language. He says as he starts to read the letter.

 _Vegeta,_

 _I know that you may think that us mating was the worst thing that has ever happened to you, and hey it may be I don't know. But what I do know, is that I love you. I see that now more clearly than ever. The dreams of you that I've been having will not go away, if anything they've only gotten worse. I'm not sure what to say, but I think that this letter will speak a thousand words to you since it is in Saiyan. I wanted to learn our native language for you. This way we can teach it to our children and grandchildren, (that is if we ever have kids!) but enough about that. I want you to come back to me, live with me and then we can start our lives together as mates. We were meant to be together Veggie… I love you and I hope that me taking this step has shown you how serious I am about us. Plus, I was hoping the chocolate cake would be a little bit of a bribe because I know you love sweets._

 _Love,_

 _Kakarot_

Vegeta chuckled softly as he wiped the tear from his eye as he looked down to see a huge chocolate cake on the table. He sits down and opens the lid on it, taking his finger and running it over the top before he put the finger in his mouth, moaning softly as he tasted the rich chocolate icing. Vegeta didn't know what to say about all of this. He bit his lip and felt more tears come to his eyes. How in the world did Goku learn how to write in Saiyan? Vegeta was the only one that knew the language. At this point he didn't really care how he did it, he just cared that he actually took the time to learn something about their heritage that they could pass down.. to the child that Goku didn't know about. Vegeta looks down at his stomach and put his hand on it, feeling the tears flow freely as he strokes his stomach. He had to go and tell him now… He had to tell him about the baby and… how much he cared for that idiot.

"Vegeta… Why are you messing with your stomach?" Bulma asks him curiously.

Vegeta sighs, now was as good of a time as any he guessed. "I'm… Pregnant." He says as he looks up at his ex wife. He points his finger at her before he continued. "Now before you start on this whole males can't get pregnant thing, Saiyan males can if they've mated to their mates… Kakarot is my mate… and I've run away from it.." Vegeta says as he sighs. "I regret every single second of it, but I'm going to tell him today… after I take a nap." Vegeta says as he gets up and goes to his room.

Bulma looks at Gohan with wide eyes. "Why in the hell didn't you tell me?"

Gohan's eyes widened. "I didn't think that he wanted to tell you so I didn't tell you." He says raising his arms in defense.

"Well that's all fine and fucking dandy but your father is taking care of your mother because she is also pregnant… but I don't think he knows that it's not his." Bulma says, wanting to scream, but she couldn't let Vegeta hear that. She saw the perplexed look on Gohan's face.

"What are we going to do?" Gohan asks.

"I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to stop it… right now." she says storming out of the house.

 _Vegeta woke up and immediately gets up and looks out the window, seeing the red bird as he smiles brightly, leaping out the window and heading to Kakarot's house. Vegeta opened the door and looked around, seeing Goku laying down on the couch watching TV. Vegeta runs over to him and straddles his waist, feeling Goku jump a little bit. Goku smiles up at Vegeta and takes his hands gently. "And what do I owe this pleasure huh?" He asks as he runs his hands along Vegeta's arms, making him shiver._

 _Vegeta leans down and kisses him deeply, stroking his hair as he did. "I wanted to thank you properly for the cake and the letter." He says smiling, speaking in Saiyan to his mate._

 _Goku chuckles and kisses him back as he holds onto him. "It's no biggie… I just wanted to make you happy, so that you'd come back to me." Goku says biting his lip as he strokes Vegeta's cheek. "I'm hoping that you come back to me, and not just in my dreams." Vegeta nuzzles his hand gently with his nose as he smiles._

" _I'm coming back as soon as I wake up, I wanted to come here and tell you some news though." Vegeta says as he places his hands on his stomach. He bites his lip and looks into Goku's eyes, trying to gather the courage to tell him. It seemed so easy a few minutes ago._

 _Goku sits up and wraps his arms around Vegeta's waist as he smiles at him, kissing his forehead. "Go on, tell me, I'm sure that I will love it." He says as he starts to rub his back soothingly._

 _Vegeta bit his lip and leaned his head against Goku's shoulder. "I… I'm pregnant, and the baby is yours." He says as he looks at him smiling a little._

 _Slowly Goku started to disappear from Vegeta's view… His eyes widened as he tried to grip on to him to get him to stay, but soon he was alone in the house. The feeling of loneliness settled over him, and he didn't like it one bit. He curled up into a ball and felt tears come to his eyes. Was he going to be alone in the world?_

The rest of Vegeta's sleep was completely dreamless. When he woke up Vegeta was completely terrified of telling Goku. Did he wake up because he didn't want to have a child… but the letter made him sound excited about having children. Vegeta pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head on them. He would have to go and talk to him now, there was no question about it. But now it seemed a lot harder than it did a while ago.

Bulma was banging on the door, waking Goku from his sleep. He groans and rubs his eyes as he goes to get the door. "What do you want Bulma… I was having a good dream." He says pouting. But his sleepiness left him the second that Bulma started to push him backwards into the house yelling at him. "Woah woah what the hell are you talking about." Goku looks at her and bit his lip.

"Vegeta is pregnant with your baby! And you're over here with a fucking ex wife that doesn't love you and is just trying to use you because the baby daddy fucking left her what the hell is wrong with you!" Bulma screams at him. Goku's eyes widen as he looks down at his best friend.

What the hell are you talking about? She's not using me the baby is mine" Goku says as he leans back against the counter. "I'm doing what I'm supposed to.." He says as he looks at Bulma, seeming to not hear the first part of what she said.

Just as Bulma was about to say something, Chichi walked in the door with bags in her hands. "Oh Goku I brought back some… oh I didn't know you were in the middle of something.

Bulma glared at her and turned from Goku to her. "You bitch! You fucking told me you told him it wasn't his! That's the only reason he's fucking taking care of you!" Bulma says glaring at her before she shakes her head. "I'm fucking done with this. Do what you want with your life Goku, but if you were smart I would put your time into who is actually going to have your baby." She says before walking out the door and slamming it.

Chichi chuckled nervously as she walked to the table putting the groceries down. "Wow… She's gone off the deep end huh?" She says before looking at Goku, her eyes widening as she sees how pissed off he is. "Uhm… are you okay?"

"The baby isn't mine… the fucking baby isn't mine?!" Goku says glaring at her. He felt his power rising the angrier he was getting. He glares at her with tears in his eyes. "How could you! I was over here feeling sorry for you and myself because I couldn't be with the person that I was actually meant to be with for my whole life. Vegeta… He's who I'm meant to be with… he always has been but I've been wasting my time on you because I felt sorry for you and I felt like I had responsibility of my child… Just… Just get the fuck out of my house!

"But Goku…I..'

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Goku says, his hair flaming blonde. Chichi's eyes widened before she ran out of the house. Goku goes to the door and slams the door so hard that it flew a few yards. Goku felt tears come down his eyes before he goes to his room… praying it wasn't too late to keep dreaming of Vegeta.


	11. Chapter 11

**Him**

 **Ch. 11: Come Back to Me**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

 **(Bold: Saiyan language** Not bold: "English")

After a few hours, Goku decided to wake up, figuring that Vegeta wasn't going to go to sleep again any time soon. He was trying to figure out what to do. He wondered if he had gotten his package yet. There were so many questions that he had that he didn't know which he wanted to ask first. But maybe first he should ask Bulma to fix the door… and to get a bigger capsule house, this one wasn't going to fit Vegeta him and a baby that was on the way… wait a minute…

Goku's eyes widened, coming to the realization of what Bulma had told him. Vegeta was pregnant with his baby. They were going to have a baby. Tears gently ran down his face as he jumped for joy in his little house. Goku quickly capsuled up his clothes before he capsuled up the house and headed over to Bulma's house. He hoped and prayed that she was actually there. He flew as fast as he could and nearly ran into the door because he couldn't stop himself. He blushed a little and knocked on the door, he felt energy in the house and he was pretty sure that it was hers.

She came to the door quickly. She opens it and crosses her arms "Did you finally come to your senses?" She asks him as she looks up to him.

Goku nods and smiles "I just wanted to ask you one quick favor." He says softly. "I was hoping that you could build me another Capsule house, one that could fit the two of us… and a lot of kids if we so choose." Goku says with a smile.

Bulma chuckles and looks at him for a minute. "I was already working on one… It's almost finished. It'll be done by the end of the day… Any place that you'd like me to place it?" She asks.

"No… I can take care of it later. I'll put it somewhere to make sure no one… especially Chichi can find us." Goku says with a smile. "Once I find a place though, I will tell you where it is." He says before he looks around. "Where is Vegeta? I don't feel his energy here." Goku says as he looks at his long time friend.

"Oh he's at Gohan's. He's been staying there for a while now." Bulma says fumbling around with her keys that were in her hands. She knew that Goku wouldn't like that news very much. Goku felt himself tense as soon as the words came out of her mouth. He quickly put his fingers to his forehead and locked himself in on Gohan's ki. He found himself in the kitchen in Gohan's apartment. Gohan felt his father's energy hit him like a freight train. He jumped back as he felt his heart stop. He tries to keep his breathing under control as he looks at his dad.

"Uhm hey dad… What do I owe this pleasure?" Gohan says as he tries to calm down the frantic feeling in his stomach.

Goku smiles a little at his son and looks at him. "I just came to see Vegeta… I didn't mean to scare you like that… this was just the easiest way to get here." Goku says as he smiles. "Where is he?" He asks, watching as his son points to a bedroom. Goku slowly walks that way, thinking the entire time, hoping that the prince was asleep. This way he could be the first thing that he sees when Vegeta wakes up+. Goku slowly goes to the room and opens the door, seeing that his mate was asleep. He smiles and decides to lay down beside him. He wraps his arms around him and very gently purrs in his ear. A slight purr started to come from Vegeta. Goku felt his mate slowly snuggle closer to him in his sleep. Goku smiles bright and closes his eyes, snuggling his face into his neck slowly, falling asleep as he breathed in Vegeta's wonderful scent.

 _Goku woke up with Vegeta in his arms. He smiles and purrs gently in Vegeta's ear, causing him to wake up and stretch in his arms. "Mmmm good evening Kakarot." Vegeta whispers softly as he purrs, turning gently in his mate's arms to nuzzle his nose. "W.. Were you angry about what I said earlier? Is that why you left?" Vegeta asks him as he snuggles close to him._

 _Goku chuckles and holds Vegeta closer than ever. "No that wasn't it… Bulma was banging on my door and screaming, making me wake up..' He says, hearing Vegeta chuckle against his chest. "She was yelling the truth right in my face. It shouldn't of taken me this long to try and come find you and for that I am truly sorry." The taller Saiyan says against Vegeta's ear. Vegeta didn't know what to say to him, he was actually kind of confused._

" _But.. You haven't come for me… I've been sitting at your brat's house for weeks waiting on you to come get me." Vegeta says pouting as he crosses his arms, trying to pull away from his mate. But Goku wasn't having any of that, he pulled him as close as he could and kissed his neck gently, hoping that it would get him to calm down._

" _No no Vegeta… I just got here… I laid in bed with you because I saw that you were asleep, I was hoping that we could talk now, I couldn't wait any longer. I know that the idea of us being mates isn't the greatest to you. But I want… I need you in my life Vegeta, living without you was the worst mistake of my life." Goku says as he looks at him, he hated getting all tongue tied in front of him. "I'm sorry, I just… I've never had trouble talking to you... "_

" _I know, normally I can't get you to shut that damned mouth of yours." Vegeta says smirking softly as he strokes Goku's cheek, thinking that the pout on his face actually looked kind of cute. "I understand what you're saying, because we're mates now...everything is going to be different. for example, I'm going to have to learn how to… express how I'm feeling instead of keeping it bottled up." He says softly as he looks away from his mate. He was ashamed of how he acted toward him so many weeks ago. "I'm sorry I ran away from you… I was just so… angry and scared." Vegeta says as he looks at his hands. "I wasn't sure what being mates meant, and I was scared of the idea of being so attached to someone it became a weakness. But I can see now… that although it can be a weakness, I've never felt stronger than when I am with you." Vegeta says as he looks up at him. "I mean that from the bottom of my heart." He says softly as he smiles and places his hand on his chest._

 _Goku didn't know what to say to Vegeta… Never before had he expected him to spill something so… Personal. The taller Saiyan leaned down and kissed his mate slowly as he smiles, hearing a soft purr come from Vegeta's chest. Goku slowly started to stroke Vegeta's chest, causing him to arch his back to lean into his touch. He smiles and pulls away slowly, nuzzling his cheek, returning the purr. He was unable to stop smiling as he looked down at his mate snuggled into his chest. "I have a surprise for you."_

" _Oh? What is it?_

" _You're going to have to wake up to find out." Goku says smiling as he sits up. "Hurry up and wake up." He says as he slowly disappears from view._

Vegeta slowly wakes up, feeling a pair of arms wrapped around him. He smiles softly and looks up, seeing Goku next to him smiling at him. "So what is my surprise that you were talking about huh?" He asks as he turns to stroke his chest, looking into his eyes.

Goku smiles and looks down at his love. "Come on, we had better get going so I can show it to you." He says as they get up, putting his fingers to his forehead as he held onto Vegeta's hand. The next thing he sees is Saiyan City (Goku's own little name that he came up with for it) He held Vegeta close and looked down at him. "Does this look a little familiar?"

"Yea.. It looks… Well the buildings resemble the buildings on Planet Vegeta… What is this place Kakarot?" Vegeta asks as he looks up at his mate. Goku couldn't help but smile, at least his mate recognized the buildings. They slowly descend into the city, the entire time Goku had a tight hold on Vegeta. He slowly led him to the heart of the city where the king stayed. "Kakarot where in the hell are we?" Vegeta asks as he looks up at him.

Goku smiles and leans down to kiss his ear. "We're in hell.. All of the Saiyans came to this place after the planet was destroyed and rebuilt their community here in Hell together. This is where I learned how to speak the language, my father taught me. I've met your father as well… He helped me understand the dreams and why we were meant to be together." He says as he looks down at Vegeta, wondering what he was thinking. He couldn't tell by the look on his face exactly what he was thinking.

"Take me to my father." Vegeta says in a quiet voice. Goku smiles and nods to him, holding him close as they walk down the streets. It didn't take long to get to the castle, and once inside they weren't met by any guards like Goku was last time. He didn't really know where all the people were at. But it didn't take long to find where King Vegeta was, and for that Goku was super glad. Goku felt his energy coming out of his loft. Knocking on the door gently, Goku hoped that he would answer. They heard the king say come in, Vegeta started to get very nervous as he opened the door.

"V.. Vegeta is that you?" King Vegeta says as he stands up, looking at his oldest son smiling brightly. "I never thought that I would see you again." He says before pulling him into his arms. Goku watched his mate and smiled a little, seeing the happy look on his face. Vegeta hugged his father and smiled brightly at him, he couldn't believe that it was actually him. He never wanted to let go of him.

"It's me." Vegeta says as he smiles and pulls away from him, going back to Kakarot, leaning against him. "It's so good to see you.

"You know… You have a wonderful mate right there." the King says as he smiles to Goku. "Once I heard from him that you had mated to him… I wasn't too happy to say the least, but he proved himself to me, now I know that he is strong enough to protect you… and your new child that I can see." The king says smling as he points to Vegeta's stomach, making his son blush and wrap his arms around his stomach.

After a few hours of catching up and talking about random things, Vegeta was starting to get extremely tired. He was snuggled in Goku's lap about to fall asleep when his mate smiled and kissed his forehead. "I think it's time that we head home.. Don't you think?" Goku asks him. Vegeta nods and snuggles closer to his lap smiling a little.

King Vegeta smiled at the two of them "Don't make yourselves strangers okay?" he says before standing and hugging his son and Goku one last time before he showed them out. Vegeta looked around as he smiled brightly. It reminded him so much of home that it made him tear up a little bit. The boys nod to the King before Goku holds his mate close and IT's to the lookout. It was pitch black outside.

"Where do we go now?" Vegeta asks his mate as he looks up at him. He smiles and kisses him softly before they head to Bulma's house to grab their new capsule house. It didn't take them long to grab it and now it was time to find a place to put the house. Goku thinks for a minute before he flies to a place near a large lake in the middle of nowhere. There was a clearing near by and he set Vegeta down gently and tossed the house a few yards away. When it popped up Goku couldn't believe how amazing it looked.

"Kakarot, did you know that the full moon was tonight?" Vegeta asks him as he goes to him and strokes his chest slowly. Goku purred softly and leaned down to kiss his mate. He heard Vegeta whimper as he wrapped his arms around him. He pulled away slowly and smiled. "Go and check out the house while I go and shower." He says softly before going inside with Vegeta. The inside looked just as amazing as the outside. It didn't take him long to find the shower, he quickly turned on the water and took off his dirty clothes. The heat of the warm water helped him relax and calm down. He knew that the full moon meant a lot to the two of them, but he didn't know what was going to change since Vegeta was pregnant.

Goku slowly washed himself off and warmed up. Once he was done he dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked out to their bedroom and his jaw nearly fell to the floor. There Vegeta was, naked as the day he was born with his head on the bed and his ass in the air for Goku to see every part of his beautiful body. Goku didn't know what to say, he slowly walked over to Vegeta and took a hold on his hips smirking softly. "mmmm is this all for me?" Goku asks as he pulls Vegeta's hips back onto him, hearing Vegeta whimper in delight was the most amazing sound in the world.

"I need you Kakarot… Please.' Vegeta says softly.

"Your wish is my command." Goku says before kissing from his neck to the small of his back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Him**

 **Chapter 12: Pack your Bags**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

Vegeta was laying in bed with his head on Goku's chest with his arms wrapped around the larger Saiyan. He finally felt complete after weeks of feeling sick. He never thought that he would be mated to him, but it had never felt so right. Goku was so attentive and sweet, he hadn't noticed it until he got the card and the cake from him. Not only that, he went out of his way to satisfy every single need that Vegeta had last night after they had gotten home. Thinking about last night sent shivers down his spine. Vegeta smiled softly and snuggled closer to Goku as he recollects last night.

** _As Goku went inside to take a shower, instead of staying inside to check out the house, Vegeta went outside for a moment, taking in the beautiful lake and the trees around him. Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the blutz waves from the moon. After all these years Vegeta couldn't get enough of standing outside and feeling the energy and power that he got from the moon. He sometimes wished that he had his tail back, just for the sheer pleasure that it could bring you during the full moon when you're… well doing things inside and not rampaging a planet as a giant ape. His mind began to wander for a moment, becoming aroused with the images of Goku running through his mind. Images of Goku kept running through his head. Most of them were innocent enough, of him in a torn up gi after fighting. But others were not so innocent. Vegeta shook his head and bit his lip, he needed his mate, he wanted to damn the full moon for effecting him this way, but he had a small feeling that he would still want the idiot even if the full moon wasn't tonight._

 _Vegeta goes inside and hurries up to the master bedroom, He smirks and thinks of the perfect idea to get Goku to want to sleep with him again. After he takes off all of his clothes and tosses them in the corner. He hears the water turn off so he knows that he only has a few seconds. He smirks and slowly crawls onto the bed on his hands and knees, he relaxes so that his face was right in the mattress and his ass was high in the air. He knew that Goku wouldn't be able to resist him in this position. Once he hears the door open he smirks, hearing Goku gasp and stand there, he must of been unsure of what to do or say. Maybe this wasn't' such a good idea. Vegeta was starting to get a little nervous, what was Goku thinking?_

 _He was too busy in his own mind that he didn't notice Goku walk up behind him until he felt his hands on his lips and his hardness pressed against him. "Mmmm… Is all of this for me." Goku says, he could imagine the smirk on his face and if possible it made him even more turned on._

" _I need you Kakarot… Please." Vegeta said softly. He barely recognized his own voice because it was so full of need for his mate. He could hear Goku's breath hitch behind him. He was surprised that he could hear anything at this moment. He felt his mate slowly lean over him and start to kiss from the top of his back to the bottom, where he needed him the most._

" _Your wish is my command." He barely heard Goku say from behind him because he was already so close to where he wanted him to be. He slowly laid his head down on the bed groaning as his mate slowly and tenderly started to kiss and fondle his ass. Vegeta whimpered and bit his lip, he had never been given so much attention by any of his partners. Most of them just took what they wanted and left. But the way that Goku was paying attention to every single detail on Vegeta's body was making him go mad. "You are so beautiful." Goku whispers to him as he slowly starts to work the tight ring of muscle with his tongue._

 _That tongue would be Vegeta's undoing. He felt himself slowly melt into the mattress the more that Goku worked that magical tongue of his. Vegeta couldn't stop the moans that were escaping his mouth. "Kakarot… Please." He says softly as he groans into the pillow._

" _Mmmm you're so beautiful.." Goku says as he licks his tight ring until it loosens enough for his tongue to get in, causing Vegeta to gasp and let out a small whimper. Goku smirks and goes deeper, wiggling his tongue around as he groans. This was his favorite part, he could never explain why he loved it so much. When he pulled out he heard Vegeta whine, making him chuckle. "Don't worry honey…" He says softly as he smirks "The best part is about to come." He says before he flips him over and crawls over him. He looks down at his mate and sees the look of desire in his eyes….**_

That look was the last thing that Vegeta remembered with every detail. As he snuggled closer to his mate he couldn't help but think about their little one that he was carrying. He hoped for a boy, just to pass his name along to. He started to stroke his stomach and smile. "You are going to be so strong and so handsome." He whispers to the baby smiling. He kept whispering sweet nothings to the little one inside of his stomach until he felt the taller Saiyan beside him squirm and snuggle closer to him smiling. "You awake Kakarot? Did you hear me?" He asks softly as he looks up smiling at the younger Saiyan.

"Yes I did." He says smiling as he snuggles close and starts to stroke Vegeta's stomach, feeling how firm it was and feeling the little ki move around with the movement of his stomach. It was wierd feeling the ki at such a young age. When Chichi was pregnant with Gohan, he couldn't feel his ki until he was born. But maybe it was because this was a Saiyan baby. He hadn't really thought about that until right now. Was having a Saiyan baby going to be different than having a demi saiyan?

"I can smell the smoke from the wheels turning in there… what are you thinking about so hard Kakarot?" Vegeta asks chuckling as he slowly moves so that he is straddling Goku's waist as he takes a look into his mate's eyes. He smiled and slowly started to run his hands through his hair, feeling the softness of it and how amazing it felt. It made him want to never stop playing with it.

Goku chuckles softly and closes his eyes, enjoying the attention that Vegeta was giving him. "I was just thinking about the baby. I mean, I've raised a half Saiyan before, but never a full blooded one. Plus we don't know what's going to happen with your pregnancy or how long it is or how the baby is going to… uh come out. I guess that I just have so many questions and I'm not sure how they're going to get answered. I hope I didn't freak you out." Goku says as he smiles softly. Goku slowly sits up and leans back against the headboard, pulling Vegeta close. "hey, talk to me. I told you what I was thinking now it's your turn." He says as he rubs his mates back slowly.

Vegeta closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Goku, he didn't want him to know that he was scared out of his mind. Not only was Goku right about everything that he said, but what about the changes for Vegeta himself? After he had the child what was going to happen? He was more worried about what was going to happen after the baby was born, what if Goku and he start fighting all of the time? He had seen many human relationships fail when they brought a child into the mix, are Saiyan relationships the same way?

Sweetie? Talk to me please, don't do this." Goku says as he slowly strokes Vegeta's cheek and kissed his forehead, purring to him to get him to open up. "Tell me what you're thinking Vegeta please." He says smiling. He at least got his mate to look at him.

"I'm just…" Vegeta sighs and closes his eyes again. "I don't want our child to… to grow up like we did… like I did. I want him or her to have two parents that will do anything for him. And I don't want our relationship to change after having the baby." Vegeta says, feeling himself getting emotional. He groaned as he blamed the hormones for making him act this way. He sighs and wipes the tears away from his eyes. He couldn't start thinking about all of this, every time he did it made him freak out.

Goku could sense that something was freaking out his mate. Goku pulls him closer and rubs his back slowly. "Our baby is going to have two parents that would do anything for him. I know this because you are the most loving person when you let someone in, and I'm me, I love everything." Goku says chuckling as he starts to stroke Vegeta's hair slowly, knowing that it would calm him down. "I have an idea… Why don't we go and stay with the Saiyans… This way they will know what is going on with the pregnancy and help us out. Then when we feel like it's a good time to leave, like we can handle it on our own then we come back." Goku says as he looks at Vegeta.

The prince sat up in Goku's lap and looked at him with wide eyes. "that's honestly the best idea that you've ever had." Vegeta says as he smiles brightly. "I think that's perfect." He says as he looks at him before getting up. "I'll go to Bulma's and pack the stuff I will need. I'll meet you back here in an hour and we will go." Vegeta says before hurrying out the door. Goku couldn't believe how excited Vegeta was about going to hell. Goku chuckled at his own little joke that he made in his head before packing up some bags with clothes, food, anything that he thought that they would need while they were there.

The hour flew by a lot faster than the thought it would, before he knew it Vegeta was back in his arms and they were transmitting to the castle. He was glad that he had locked onto some random person's ki. They stood in front of a maid in the castle, her eyes wide as she looks to see who in the hell had come in. Vegeta chuckled as he thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head as she saw that it was the prince that had showed up. 'P.. Prince Vegeta.. What on earth are you doing here?" She asks him.

"I have come here to see my father, could you tell him that I am here please?" He says politely to the woman who hurried off. Goku couldn't help but chuckle. Watching Vegeta put the fear of the gods into that woman. He smiled and pulled Vegeta close as he strokes his stomach slowly, feeling the baby wiggle around.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" The pair of them hear from behind them, seeing the King come up to them smiling. Upon seeing where Goku's hands were on Vegeta, the King's eyes widen. He smiles brightly at the two of them and sighs happily. "Is this what I'm hoping for?" He asks smiling.

Vegeta chuckles and nods as he leans more on his mate. "Kakarot and I are going to have a baby. We don't know the first thing about a Saiyan pregnancy let alone how to raise a Saiyan child. We were hoping that we could stay here and get some help from the people that would know it best." He says smiling a little. "I hope that's okay." He says softly as he looks down, hoping that he wasn't intruding.

"Of course it's alright my son. Make yourself at home and we'll talk about everything tomorrow okay? I'll meet you in my office in the afternoon." He says before walking away. Goku smiled and leaned down to kiss Vegeta slowly.

"Can we go and see my dad? I want to tell him the good news." He says smiling. Vegeta agreed, taking his hand before he let Goku lead the way to Bardock's house. It didn't take them too long to get there. When they were outside they heard something odd from the outside. He wasn't too sure what it was but it made him reconsider coming.

"Uhm Kakarot… I don't think now is a good…." Before Vegeta could finish his sentence, Goku was already knocking on the door. There was a lot of banging coming from inside the door before it finally opened. Goku's eyes widened as he saw his father, shirtless and panting.

"Hey dad! We have some good news!" Goku says smiling to his dad before he sees someone quickly try and get up and leave. "Hey who's that?" Goku asks as he looks in the house.

Bardock sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Turles… Come here." Bardock says as he turns his head to look at the man coming up toward them. He looked like Goku's twin with a darker complexion. Goku's eyes widened as he held Vegeta closer to him. "Kakarot… This is Turles… My mate." He says smiling softly as he runs his hand along his back before wrapping it around his waist. Goku looked at him and smiled as he nodded. They looked inseparable… It then clicked with him. If that was his father's mate… then that means the person that he called Turles… Was his other parent. He smiled a little and held Vegeta closer, realizing what that had meant, hoping that Vegeta saw it as well..

"Would you two like to come in?" Turles said as he looked at them smiling. "We were just about to cook supper. We would love it if you would join us" He says smiling. Vegeta nods to them and smiles as they walk into the house. It seemed very comfortable, like a place that you would want to lounge around all day. Vegeta gently sits down next to his mate and smiles. He could see how happy Bardock and Turles were and they had two children of their own. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he had imagined.

They visited for hours on end, enjoying each other's company and talking about the past. Turles had pulled out the baby books to show pictures of when Goku was little, showing pictures of their own little family. Vegeta smiled and leaned back against his mate, taking his hand tightly and snuggling close to him. He knew now that everything was going to be alright. He had his mate and their families to be there to support them until the end.

 **Yay! Alright my lovelies, this story is on the downward slope. I promise before it is over I'm going to give you the scene that you've been waiting for.**

 **On another note... I am looking for a pair to do my next story about. I'm going to give the Goku/Vegeta pairing a little bit of a rest, so this way I will need some ideas. If you have any. I would greatly appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Him**

 **Chapter 13: A Saiyan's Sweet Tooth**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT… and lots of it…**

The next few months in Hell were pretty uneventful for the two Saiyans. It was great to be back with his family and his race. Vegeta did everything that he could to thank his mate every day for the two blessings that he had given him. Even though there was so much that he was now thankful for, being reunited with his race and expanding his own family were definitely at the top of his list.

Their beautiful little miracle was growing every day. Vegeta never seemed to be in pain, or ever have much morning sickness. Goku was extremely happy that the pregnancy seemed to be going better than Chichi's ever did. He wasn't sure if this was a good sign or if things were just going to get worse the farther along he was, but for right now he was going to enjoy the happy Vegeta who was cooking breakfast for them as he laid on the couch in their home.

Goku smiled as he stood from where he was lying and went to his mate. He kept smiling as he wrapped his arms around his mate's stomach, stroking it softly. He felt his mate lean back against him and started to purr softly. Goku smiled again at the noise and started to purr gently along with him as his lips ran over his ear and throat. "Mmm, that smells great Vegeta," Goku said as he looked over the stove to see what he was cooking.

Vegeta smiled and kept cooking, "I would hope so. It's your favorite," he said before he swatted Goku away. "Make yourself useful and go set the table," Vegeta told him. He looked back at his mate who was now walking away from him and sighed happily. He wasn't sure when the last time was that he had been this happy. He knew it wasn't a time while he was on Earth.

As Goku was setting the table, he couldn't help but stare at his mate. He looked so good in his spandex training uniforms. Although he was pregnant, he could still wear them. He hated to see the day that Vegeta had to wear something less form fitting. Every curve on Vegeta's body was accentuated in that outfit. It made Goku's mouth water. He wanted to skip breakfast and just devour Vegeta. He imagined tossing him gently onto the table and ravaging his body; licking that delicious entrance of his while he stroked his hard length. He could imagine the sounds that Vegeta would make as he devoured him.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta called, he hit him on the top of the head as he set the food down on the table. The smell of the pancakes took Goku out of his trance. He shook his head and looked up at his mate, who was smirking at him. "What were you thinking so hard about huh?" He asked as he took a stack of pancakes for himself and drowned them in syrup. Goku's eyes widened as he looked down at Vegeta's pancakes. He chuckled and looked at him.

"Do you have enough pancakes for your syrup, sweetie?" He asked smiling. Vegeta just stuck his tongue out at him and started to eat. Goku watched his mate inhale his food. He smiled and tried to concentrate on his food, but it was becoming extremely difficult with all the noises Vegeta was making. Every bite that Vegeta took he would make a small moan, and then he'd lick all the syrup off his lips. Goku licked his lips as he watched his mate. After his final bite, Goku scooted closer to Vegeta and ran his hand along his leg. Vegeta looked at him and smiled softly.

"You've got a little something on your face." Vegeta said as he got out of his chair and straddled Goku's lap. Goku's eyes widened as he watched Vegeta lick the side of his face and groaned as he licked all the syrup off. Goku bit his lip and closed his eyes, feeling himself get extremely aroused by his mate. He looked back at Vegeta as he pulled away, and watched him as he grabbed the syrup off of the counter

"Oh no Kakarot, it looks like you got more syrup on you than I thought. You're such a messy boy," he said as he slowly tipped the bottle over and let the syrup cascade from Goku's lips and down his body. The Prince smirked and slowly got off of his lap again. He was extremely excited to lick all of this delicious syrup off of his mate. He spread Goku's legs slowly and started his assault on his body.

Goku looked down and watched Vegeta as he licked his chest, and purred softly as he grabbed ahold of Vegeta's spiky hair. "That's it Veggie...lick it all up," he whispered to him. He watched Vegeta smirk before he licked his left nipple ever so slowly. Goku shivered and closed his eyes. Every lick and caress was setting his blood ablaze, and sending it to one location. Goku thrusted his hips into the air, and hoped that for at least one second Vegeta would touch him there. "Vegeta… please," he begged as he tried to calm down.

Vegeta had just finished licking all of the syrup off his chest and was making his way up to his face. He chuckled and licked everything off of his face before he licked his mate's lips. "Is there something you want sweetie? Oh I think I found what you want," he said, chuckling softly as he leaned in and slowly undoes Goku's sash on his gi with his teeth. Vegeta slowly pulled down his gi pants and watched as his mate's monster cock sprung from his pants and slapped against his stomach. He would never get tired of seeing that. Not only did Kakarot have a huge cock, he knew exactly how to use it. Vegeta felt himself shiver as he looked up at his mate.

Goku watched the look on his mate's face; he smirked and looked at him. "You like what you see?" He asked with a smirk. "I have an idea that we will both enjoy… Come on," he told his mate as he took Vegeta's hand and lead him to their bedroom.

As soon as the door was shut, Goku pressed Vegeta up against it. He smirked as he took a look at his mate before turning him so that his chest was pressed against the door. Goku slowly got down on his knees and looked at his prize. He groaned and ripped off Vegeta's spandex training uniform, he left it in tatters on the floor as he claimed what's his.

He started by running his hands up the back of Vegeta's legs ever so slowly. He smirked as he heard his mate whimper above him. Goku's hands finally come to rest on Vegeta's firm, big ass. He gave them a gentle squeeze, felt the firm muscles in his hands as he leaned in and spread his cheeks, as he took a good look at his prize.

Vegeta's legs were trembling from all the attention that his lower half was getting. He loved when his mate did this to him. He could never explain why that was, but right now wasn't the time to contemplate it. He felt a very skilled tongue as it slowly started to lick his cheeks before diving to where he wanted him most. "Ohhhh Kakarot," Vegeta moaned as he bit his lip, and spread himself more. He needed to feel more of him. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt his mate's tongue making slow circles on his puckered entrance. That skilled tongue of his was going to be Vegeta's undoing; he felt his legs grow weak with every pass of that skilled tongue over his entrance. "Kaka… I think we should… Take this to the bed," he said groaning. His mind was becoming clouded; he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

Goku smiled and looked up at his mate. He looked so sexy from this angle, his ass right in front of him, his back arched, and his head tilted to the side. There was nothing that could beat it, but he knew that soon Vegeta's legs were going to give out, so he stood and smiled to him. "As you wish," he said as he picked him up. He laughed softly before he tossed him gently onto the bed. "Get on your stomach. I wasn't finished," he said as he gave Vegeta a sideways smirk while he purred contentedly.

Goku crawled onto the bed toward his mate, and his purrs became louder. He gently took ahold of his ass once again before he dove in. It doesn't take long for his mate to relax so that his tongue could make its journey inside. He groaned and slowly made circles with his tongue. He loved how tight Vegeta still was after all the poundings this ass had seen. He heard his mate as he tried to speak to him, but it was coming out as a bunch of nonsense. Goku chuckled and kept swirling his tongue. He wondered if Vegeta was ever going to come out with what he wanted to say.

"Kaka… P… Please… Ohhhh please," Vegeta muttered as he tried to concentrate. He knew it was going to be nearly impossible with the way that Goku's tongue was moving inside of him. He heard and felt his mate chuckle while inside him and he screamed his pleasure. "Again!" Vegeta yelled. He whimpered as he tried to get his mate's his tongue to go farther inside of him.

Goku smiled and went deeper inside of him and started to hum as he swirled his tongue. He gently tapped his sweet spot with every pass. He heard his mate's screams and cries and they were music to his ears. He felt that he was close, and he was reluctant to stop this. Goku slowly ran his hands over his lover's thighs as he took his tongue out of him. "I think you're ready," he said with a smirk as he got behind him.

Goku stroked his cock as he looked down at Vegeta's ass. He bit his lip before he slowly entered him with his tip. He always took this nice and slow, because he knew that he was almost too much for his mate to handle. He heard Vegeta's breath hitch as he tensed up. Goku gently ran his hands over Vegeta's back and hushed him. "Shhhh, just relax," he said to him as he purred. When Vegeta nodded to him he slowly sheathed himself all the way inside of him.

Vegeta panted softly as he unclenched his eyes. It never failed that every time that they did this, his mate would nearly turn him inside out because of his size. Once he was relaxed he looked back at his mate and smirked softly. No matter how much it hurt in the beginning it never compared to how amazing it was to have him inside of him and fucking him until he forgot his own name. As Goku started to move inside of him, he slowly felt the pain subside and the pleasure kick into overdrive. Vegeta moaned his name and let his head fall against the pillow. He tried to form words to tell his mate how good of a job he was doing, but nothing came from his mouth except his moans of pleasure. He looked back at his mate and bit his lip.

Goku was biting his own lip, as he watched Vegeta's every move. He slid in and out of his mate slowly. He watched and felt how his ass seemed to suck him back in with every pull. Goku groaned and looked up, saw as Vegeta looked at him with his lip in between his teeth. He smirked and slowly leaned over Vegeta's body, going faster. "You're enjoying this aren't you, my love?" Goku asked into his ear before he kissed it.

He saw Vegeta nod his head as his jaw dropped; the new angle must have caused more pleasure than he had thought for his prince. He heard him pant and moan as his back arched. Goku always took that to mean that his mate was close to his release. Slowly, he picked up the pace until he heard their skin slapping together, and Vegeta was a screaming and moaning mess on the bed. "I'm gonna cum Veggie," Goku groaned as he thrusted one final time into his mate. He felt Vegeta's own release as he came into him; his mate's ass milked his cock for all it was worth. Goku groaned again and bit his lip as he grabbed ahold of Vegeta's ass, and tried to pull away slowly.

Vegeta slowly turned onto his side, and looked at his mate. He smiled and grabbed onto his hand and pulled him down onto the bed with him, he saw the huge smile on his mate's face and he just shook his head laughing as he snuggled close to him. Although the sex between the two of them was fantastic, Vegeta knew that it could never beat just lying here with his mate as he rubbed his back and purred to him. Immediately, Vegeta felt him relax and snuggled to his chest. Goku started his usual ritual and rubbed Vegeta's back slowly as he started to purr, and then leaned his head down and rested it on his hair. He smiled and closed his eyes and purred back gently as he felt himself fall asleep.

Goku was watching his mate as he lied there on the table in the examination room. He was holding his hand tightly and rubbing it soothingly. They were here on their first checkup of the baby. Goku felt that everything was fine with the baby and his mate, but a second opinion could never hurt.

Turles came in smiling as he looked at the couple. "How are you two today?" He asked as he went over to Vegeta and slowly lifted his shirt up. He put his warm hands gently onto his stomach and felt around. It made Vegeta feel slightly uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to say anything.

Goku smiled and looked at his Daya. "We're good. We're excited to see if the baby is healthy! Isn't that right Vegeta?" He asked as he looked down at his mate.

Vegeta gave a slight nod as he looked at Turles a little confused. When he went to the appointments with Bulma there were always tons of machines and there was this gooey stuff; why wasn't there any of that now?

Turles smiled and looked at Vegeta. It was almost as if he was reading his mind. "Unlike humans, there are some Saiyans that have heightened senses when it comes to this kind of thing, which is why we don't need the kinds of technology that they use. Like right now, I can tell that the baby is healthy, although maybe a little heavier than most Saiyan babies of this stage, probably from all those sweets you eat," he said as he smiled softly at Vegeta. "I can also tell that that It would be better for you to eat more red meat, you and the baby are going to need the iron. Also, I can tell you that it is a…" He paused for a moment as he moved his hands on Vegeta's stomach, as if he was feeling around for something. "It's a…girl," He said with wide eyes. Saiyans having girls was next to unheard of in their culture.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked at his stomach. He slowly placed his hand on one of Turles'. He could feel their little child, and although he thought this whole hypersensitivity was just a bunch of crap, he had a feeling in his heart that Turles was right… That they were going to have a little girl. He felt himself smile and tear up as he stroked his stomach.

Goku smiled and stroked Vegeta's tears away with his thumb before he leaned down to kiss him. "We're having a little princess," he said as he smiled against Vegeta's lips.

Vegeta nodded and smiled. "Our little princess," he said as he took Goku's hand and placed it on his stomach. He smiled up at his mate as the taller Saiyan started to purr gently and nuzzled Vegeta's nose. Vegeta closed his eyes and purred back as they both stroked his stomach together. Vegeta knew in this moment that there was nothing that could happen that would ever tear them apart.


	14. Chapter 14

Him

Chapter 14: Preparing for the Baby

Goku/Vegeta

After the two Saiyans found out that they were having a little girl, the first thing they did was tell King Vegeta. He wasn't too shocked to say the least. He had been guessing for some time now that they were going to have a daughter. The King smiled and hugged the both of them tightly.

"Congratulations! Now get out of here and go do something together. Maybe go back to Earth for a day and spend some time in the sunshine. Kami knows we don't have enough of that down here," he chuckled as he looked at the two Saiyans.

Goku smiled and looked at Vegeta. "I know the perfect place that we can go," he said as he pulled the other close to his chest. "Come on, we can go say hi to the kids and Bulma, and then just relax all day," he suggested to him as he nuzzled his cheek and purred; hoping to get him to say yes.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and smiled before he reached up to stroke the younger Saiyan's face. "I guess we can do that today, it's getting a little boring down here anyway. I haven't had the chance to scream at some little brats running around in a long time," he laughed as he looked at his mate and kissed his cheek.

Goku smiled excitedly and nodded to him before he kissed his cheek. "Alright… I'm gonna head home and pack some stuff up," he stated as he stroked Vegeta's stomach. "I'll be back soon," he said before he flew off to their little house.

Vegeta sighed happily as he watched him go. He heard his father chuckle behind him. The prince turned to look at his father. "What's so funny, huh?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"You've changed… I didn't think it was possible for someone to change as much as you did, but I'm glad that you're happy," King Vegeta explained as he walked closer to his son, smiling down at him. "All that stress it seemed that you went through is over now. I've been watching you from down here," he continued. "You've turned into someone that any parent would be proud of." He smiled as he looked at his son, seeing that he had tears in his eyes. He chuckled and hugged him close.

Vegeta wasn't sure what to say, but he knew that his hormones were getting the best of him and causing him to tear up at the display of affection that his father was showing him. He leaned against him as the King hugged him. Vegeta looked outside and smiled a little, seeing Goku flying in his direction. The Prince smiled and went to the door to open it for his mate. "You ready to go?" Goku asked as he smiled down at his mate, while taking his hands in his own.

Vegeta smiled and nodded to him, watching his mate put two of his fingers up to his forehead. He closed his eyes and smiled as he felt them rematerialize on Earth. He looked around and saw both of their families, sitting together at Capsule Corp.

Gohan was the first one to speak. "Hey guys! Long time no see," he smiled, taking a look down at Vegeta's stomach. He had grown quite a bit since the last time that he saw him. As Gohan looked over the prince, he noticed that he seemed a lot more relaxed than normal. As he looked up farther, he saw that there was actually a small smile on his face. Gohan was very happy for his dad and the prince.

Goku smiled at his son, and nodded to him. "It has been a long time hasn't it?" He asks as he looked around at all the people that he knows and loves. For some reason, it just didn't feel like home anymore. Maybe it was from hanging out with all of the Saiyans over the last few months? Goku wasn't sure what it was, but it made him want to go back.

Bulma smiled at the couple, and walked around the couch to them. "We have a surprise for you guys," she said. She looked very proud of whatever she had done. Vegeta was a little skeptical about this surprise that Bulma was now ranting about. He looked up at Goku and stroked his hair softly. Maybe the distraction would help calm his nerves.

Goku smiled and leaned his head down, resting it in the crook of Vegeta's neck. He wrapped his arms around him tighter, as if he was somehow going to slip away. He was kind of listening to what Bulma was going on about, but he didn't really care at this moment. He just wanted to be alone with Vegeta.

"Hello? Are you two even listening to me?!" Bulma asked as she crossed her arms.

Goku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head before standing up straighter. "Kind of… I stopped listening after surprise. You know that you guys didn't have to do anything right?" Goku said to them as he looked around at everyone. They were all smiling at the two of them and it made him a little bit uncomfortable.

Bulma smiled at them again and rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, we know we didn't have to. We wanted to. We remodeled your house!" She exclaimed as she stepped closer to them. "Come on let's go look at it!" She continued excitedly as she took Vegeta's hand and nearly ran outside. Goku laughed and followed the pair outside along with the rest of the family. They flew not too far away and saw where their house used to be, but it wasn't there anymore.

"Hey… Wasn't our house right there?" Goku asked as he looked down.

Gohan smiled a little. "Yeah, it was there, but we decided to move it to a better place, plus this way mom doesn't know where it is," he explained. He loved his mom to death, but he couldn't have her interfering with their new lives. If she did, Gohan was pretty sure that Vegeta would kill her. So it was just best to move the house, plus the new place was perfect for the two of them. It was just enough out of the way that they could be alone, but it wasn't far from any of their houses.

They all landed in a clearing full of flowers and there was a little creek that led to a pond a few yards away from the tree line. There was a decent sized house on the edge of the trees. It looked even better than any of them could've imagined. It had taken them so long to get everything right that they really hoped that the two of them loved it.

Goku's eyes widened when he saw the house. He looked down at Vegeta and smiled. "This place looks a lot like the place that we have down with the Saiyans," he stated as he saw Vegeta smile.

They slowly made their way to the house. Goku let go of Vegeta and smiled, letting him take the lead. He opened the door for his mate and let him go inside. What he could see of it took his breath away. He never would have thought that it could look so much like their home with the Saiyans. "Wow! How did you guys do all of this?" Goku asks as he walked around the house. Everything was covered in earthy tones and there were furs lining almost everything in the house.

Bulma smiled and watched the two Saiyans. "We talked to King Kai. He told us how the Saiyans built their houses and everything. We tried to get it as close as possible, but still keeping with some of our customs as well. We hope that you like it," she said to them. Goku was grinning from ear to ear, but Vegeta's expression was completely unreadable.

Goku looked at Vegeta and walked over to him. "Hey… What's wrong?" He asked as he started to rub his back.

Vegeta leaned back against his touch. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just speechless; it's so… amazing," he explained as he teared up. Goku smiled and pulled him close, kissing his hair gently.

"Could you guys give us some time? We will come see you again before we leave, but we just need some… alone time in our new house," Goku said while still smiling down at Vegeta and holding him close.

The crew nodded to them and slowly made their way out of the house. Once they were gone, Goku looked down at Vegeta and stroked his back. "This is our place… We're gonna raise our little girl here," he said in awe as they walked around the rest of the house. They each took a look at their room and smiled a little; it was nearly perfect.

Vegeta leaned against him. "This is gonna be a great place to have some fun," Vegeta smirked at Goku, making him smile and kiss his cheek.

"Come on, let's go look at the rest of the house," he suggests before pulling him in another direction. There were some guest bedrooms and a bathroom. They stumbled upon a room with a different colored door, a deep purple. Goku looked at the door before he opened it, his eyes widened.

Vegeta couldn't believe his own eyes. He teared up and walked into their new nursery. There was a bed and a changing station on one side and on the other side there was a cot and a toy chest. It was all made of wood and furs; the floor was also lined with fur. "It's… It's perfect," he smiled as he looked back at Goku.

The taller Saiyan couldn't agree more. He walked up to Vegeta and slowly let his hand run over his cheek before he kissed him. Vegeta wrapped his arms around his mate's neck and opened his mouth slightly, deepening the kiss. Goku smiled and leaned back against the wall, running his hands down his sides. His hands made their way to his hips to pull Vegeta closer, making both of the Saiyans grin. As their kiss became more heated, Vegeta let one of his hands run down to Goku's side; he wrapped the other into his hair.

Goku groaned and pulled him even closer, feeling something touch his stomach. At first he ignored it, figuring it was Vegeta, but as the kiss heated up even more, he kept feeling something poke his stomach. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at his mate. "Why do you keep poking me here?" He asked as he pointed at the place he felt it.

Vegeta looked at him curiously. "Hmm… That wasn't me… My stomach was there Kakarot," he explained with a small smile on his face. "I think the baby was kicking you," Vegeta continued as he stroked his stomach. "She is definitely becoming more active."

There was a look of shock on Goku's face. He got down on his knees, and let his hands slowly run over Vegeta's stomach. "Hey baby girl. It's your daddy… Was that you kicking me?" He asked as he kept rubbing his mate's stomach.

Vegeta smiled as he saw the look of amazement on Goku's face. The baby had kicked his hand once again. After the kick, Goku was grinning from ear to ear. Vegeta could tell that he was trying really hard to contain his excitement. "Breathe, Kakarot," he chuckled as he stroked his hair.

Goku smiled and leaned into his touch before kissing Vegeta's stomach gently. "I love you, little baby. Can you hear me? Daddy loves you," he speaks softly, smiling as he kissed his mate's stomach. Every time Goku's lips would move to a different spot, so did the kick. Goku couldn't stop laughing and playing with the baby.

Vegeta smiled and shook his head. "Come on; let's go take a nap. Baby and I are tired," he said as he headed to their bedroom. He lied down to get comfortable before Goku came in and lied beside him. He stroked his stomach again as he kissed his mate. He smiled and nuzzled Vegeta's nose softly, "I love you."

Vegeta smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you too Kakarot… Now keep it down; I want to sleep," he muttered while smiling before he fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Him

Chapter 15: Day of Relaxation

Goku/Vegeta

After waking from their much needed nap, the two Saiyans decided to spend the remainder of their day relaxing around the house. Vegeta started to make the house more theirs. He rearranged the house; against Goku's wishes of course. Vegeta didn't care though. He wasn't fragile like Goku was making him seem to be.

"At least let me help you, Vegeta," Goku pleaded, sighing softly. "I know you're still very strong, but I do want to help." He slowly walked up behind his mate and started to stroke his back.

"Stop it Kakarot. I can do this; in fact I'm already done," he said as he leaned back and stretched his sore muscles.

Goku smiled. "How about we go down to that pond and go for a little swim? I bet the water is the perfect temperature," he suggested to his prince as he wrapped his arms around him. "Please Veggie," he pouted and begged.

Vegeta chuckled and rolled his eyes as he stroked his hair. "Only since you said please, but you better straighten up. I don't know if I can handle taking care of two children," he continued to laugh.

Goku glared at him playfully before he grabbed Vegeta's hand and kissed it. They walked outside in silence, enjoying the sounds of nature around them. Goku looked down at his mate and smiled, then pulled him close as they came up on the pond. Slowly they each took off their clothes and got into the water.

Vegeta closed his eyes once the water was nearly at his chest. It felt so relaxing and warm. The Prince slowly swam around, slowly floating from one end of the pond to the other. He closed his eyes and slowly started to rub his stomach, smiling as he felt their little girl moving around.

Goku came up to him and smiled. "Is she moving around again?" He asks as he slowly ran his hand over Vegeta's stomach.

Vegeta nodded and smiled before deciding to get out of the water and lay out. As Vegeta lied down on the grass, he couldn't help but think how beautiful this place was. All the trees let just enough light in for them to see. Vegeta felt his mate start to stroke his stomach once again. He looked over to him and smiled a little, closing his eyes and relaxing into his touch.

Goku couldn't help but slowly lean down to Vegeta's stomach and start to talk to the baby. It was one of his favorite past times now, especially after he watched and felt the baby kick him in response. "Hi, little baby," he whispered.

The Prince smiled and reached his hand up and let it run through his mate's hair. He loved listening him talk to the baby. It reminded him that after the baby was born, that he was still going to love the both of them as much if not more than he does now. Vegeta would never tell his mate this, but he sometimes had thoughts of him leaving as soon as the baby was born, as if the pregnancy was the only thing keeping them together. Thankfully though, those thoughts were few and far between, so there wasn't much to worry about.

Goku looked at his mate. He saw that he was thinking deeply about something. He started to wonder what it was. "A penny for your thoughts?" He asked as he reached up and stroked his cheek.

Vegeta jumped slightly as he was taken out of his thoughts by his mate. He looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing really, I'm just trying not to fall asleep while you talk to the baby. It's so soothing listening to your voice," he whispered his reply as he leaned up to steal a kiss from his mate. "Have you thought of a name since we know the gender?" He asked as he looked at Goku.

The taller Saiyan smiled and nodded as he lied down next to Vegeta, his hand still on his stomach. "I've thought of a few names. I want it to be a Saiyan name. Which makes it a little bit hard, only because I don't know many Saiyan names," he explained before kissing his nose. "Maybe you could help me."

Vegeta leaned into him and smiled. "Well… Coming up with a Saiyan name isn't too hard. Let me hear some of your ideas," he suggested to him as he let a hand come up and stroke his cheek. He felt his mate lean into his touch, making him smile softly.

"Well the first one that I thought of was a mixture of our names… Not our fusion names, but something different," he smiled. "I fell in love with the name that I came up with that way. Veku would be a cute name for a girl, right?" He asked, but when he saw the smirk and eye roll of his mate, he pouted. "Well I don't see you coming up with any names mister."

Vegeta chuckled and leaned up to kiss his chin. "I've thought of some names, none of them are as unique as that one though," he replied, unable to contain his laughter. After he calmed down slightly, he snuggled closer to his mate and continued. "I've come up with Maize, May, Ellery, Carole, and some others."

Goku's eyes widened. "Wow! Those are all good names. How are we supposed to pick?" He asked as he looked back down at Vegeta's stomach.

Vegeta stroked his mate's cheek until he was looking at him. "We can figure it out later; if I'm right, we still have a month or so until she's born… Don't worry about it right now, and just kiss me," he ordered as he leaned up and gently pressed his lips against his mate's.

Goku relaxed into the kiss and wrapped one hand into the prince's hair. He loved when Vegeta was in one of these moods; it always ended well for the both of them. Goku smiled and let his tongue slowly glide across his mate's, seeking entrance into that sweet wet cavern.

Vegeta whimpered softly as he wrapped his arms around his mate, opening his mouth for him. He can't remember the last time Goku had gotten so excited and so quickly. As they kissed, he felt one of Goku's hands slowly slide down his chest to his thigh. Vegeta spread his legs for his mate, using the kiss to beg for his touch. "Please…," he whispered when they broke away from each other to breathe.

Goku smiled and kissed his nose softly. He slowly kissed his way down Vegeta's body, stopping at his stomach to leave it small kisses. He smiled as he felt the baby move around to the places that he would kiss on his stomach. "I love you so much," he whispered to both of them before he continued his descent.

Once he got to the place that his mate wanted him the most, he slowly started to stroke his thighs as he kissed his shaft. He let his lips kiss up and down his quickly hardening cock. Goku groaned softly as his eyes fluttered closed. He needed to stay calm so that this lasted longer than the last few times. Ever since Vegeta became pregnant, every time that they tried to do something, it was always short lived because one or both of them got too excited.

"Kakarot," he heard his mate whimper. He smiled and took his hand gently before he let his tongue slowly slide around the tip, earning a nice long moan from his mate. He smiled and slowly took him into his mouth, sucking on him gently. "Ohhhh, Kakarot…"

"Do you like this, baby?" He asked Vegeta as he smiled. He loved hearing the sounds Vegeta made when he did this to him. They were like music to his ears. Goku slowly took more and more of his mate into his mouth, until there was no more room unless he wanted him to go down his throat. He heard a long and loud moan come from his mate, making him smirk.

Vegeta was having a hard time breathing, let alone thinking of a response for his mate's question. He loved when he went down on him, the feelings it gave him were indescribable. He could only nod to his mate, even though he knew that he couldn't really see him. "Kaka… Come here," he finally got out after all of his moans and screams.

Goku looked at him curiously. He was a little afraid that he had done something wrong, but he didn't think that Vegeta would be making all those noises if he was. He slowly went back up so that Vegeta could see his face. "What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked worriedly.

Vegeta gripped onto his hair and kissed him as hard as he could; he felt their teeth crash together as they kissed, making the both of them moan. "Come up here…" he asked softly, running his hand down Goku's side. He saw the confused look on his mate's face but once he got ahold of what he really wanted, he saw the look of pleasure and realization on his face.

Goku slowly got onto his knees and went to Vegeta, letting his rock hard cock fall onto Vegeta's lips. He watched Vegeta's face as he slowly turned his head to take Goku's hardness into his mouth. Vegeta's eyes rolled softly as he started to suck on him. "Oh shit, Veggie," Goku moaned softly as he let one hand go into his hair, guiding him up and down his shaft.

"Mmm, Kaka…" he moaned around his hardness, making Goku choke on his moans. It felt so fucking good. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt Vegeta do it repeatedly, his mouth moved faster on his shaft.

"Yes baby… Just like that," Goku moaned as he tugged gently on Vegeta's hair, letting his other hand stroke down his chest and stomach to his aching cock. He slowly began to stroke it, making Vegeta moan around him once again. Goku nearly passed out from all the pleasure that he was receiving. He would have to remember to make the Prince feel this good once the baby was born. He couldn't really give him what he wanted right now. He could hurt the both of them.

"D- Do it," he heard Vegeta say and before he could fully comprehend what he said he had taken his mouth off of him. His eyes fluttered open slightly as he looked at his mate. "Do it Kakarot… Please," Vegeta begged softly. Goku thought for a moment and nodded to him, before transforming into a Super Saiyan. He saw the Prince's eyes go wide at how much bigger he was in this form. Every part of him had gotten bigger, his muscles, his hair, his already huge cock that was being treated like a god by the Prince's warm mouth.

"Get up… Now," Goku growled as he roughly tugged on Vegeta's hair. He sat down and leaned back against a tree as he watched his mate. He knew that Vegeta loved this side of him, the true Saiyan side of him. His mate quickly got up and crawled into his lap, grinding their hard cocks together, making Goku purr in pleasure.

"Take me… Please," he heard his mate whisper into his ear. Vegeta took the lobe gently into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it. Goku moaned and grabbed ahold of the Prince's firm ass, slowly guiding him to his hardness. Once he pushed inside of him, he heard his mate gasp, and felt him rest his head gently on his shoulder.

"Don't you dare get silent on me now… You wanted this; now make those noises I love so much," Goku ordered as he smirked down at his prince, slowly pumping in and out of him.

"Ohh, fuck," Vegeta whimpered as his jaw dropped. "Harder, baby," he pleaded as he sat up and grabbed ahold of Goku's blonde mane. Goku smirked at him and went harder and faster than he ever had before in this position. He heard his mate screaming in pleasure, but he wasn't paying attention to that right now. He couldn't stop thinking of how tight he was this way. It was like his hole was sucking him in and never wanted to let go of him. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but neither was his mate.

Vegeta couldn't form any kind of words to say how much he was enjoying this; all that came out were strangled moans and whines. He looked up at his mate and saw how much fun he was having. Vegeta started to nip at Goku's neck, whimpering. He hoped that his mate would understand what he wanted in that simple gesture. It was something that Saiyans used to do when they wanted their bond to be reaffirmed by their mate.

Goku growled softly as he looked down at his mate. He felt the small bites that he was receiving from Vegeta. He looked down at his mate's neck and saw the sweet blood flow underneath his skin. It was as if it was singing to him, telling him to bite and take a taste. Goku groaned and leaned forward as he sunk his teeth into Vegeta's neck, releasing inside of him as soon as the first taste of that delicious blood hit his tongue.

Vegeta gasped and came all over his mate's stomach, panting as he sunk his teeth into Goku, reaffirming their bond. Vegeta felt a surge of closeness from his mate. He clung to him and closed his eyes, still panting from the amazing fuck that he just received. He felt Goku power down and stand up with him in his arms.

"I love you Vegeta," he heard his mate speak, but he was too tired to give him a reply, he just wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed the bite mark that he just left on him before passing out.

Goku smiled and looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms. Once he was inside, he laid Vegeta on the bed and went to get a warm washcloth to wash his mate up before he took a shower.

While in there, he contemplated what Vegeta was saying earlier about the baby names. He loved every single one of them, but to him they didn't fit their little girl. He decided that he would ask his family in the morning, right now he was too exhausted to do anything except snuggle close to his mate and fall asleep with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Him

Chapter 16: Family Time

Goku/Vegeta

After waking up from a very restful nights sleep, Vegeta woke up to his little girl moving around in his stomach. He smiles and strokes his stomach. He couldn't believe it was almost here, The Prince of all Saiyans didn't know where to be happy or scared for his life. There were times where he knew that everything was going to be okay, that Kakarot and he would get through it. But there were times, like right now, that he questioned whether it was a good idea to keep the baby. He had no clue about how to raise a Saiyan child. Neither of them were really there when their children were growing up, and the part that Vegeta was there for he hated with a fiery passion. Kids were jerks and they knew how to manipulate to get what they want. Vegeta wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

The Prince felt his mate's arms wrap tighter around him. He relaxed into his touch and sighed. "You're awake aren't you?' He asks as he runs his hand along his mate's arm.

Goku nods and kisses his cheek. "I couldn't sleep with all the worry that you were giving off… What's wrong?" He asks as he starts to purr against him, he didn't want him to be upset.

Vegeta sighs and snuggles close to his mate and tried to relax, it helped when he started purring. "I just… I'm worried about us being parents… I know we've been parents before but this is different. This is our child. Our full blooded Saiyan child.." Vegeta says softly as he closes his eyes. When he felt his mate snuggle to his neck and purr there all of his muscles turned to jelly. He smiled and reached back to stroke Goku's hair slowly.

Goku smiled against Vegeta's neck and kissed it gently, glad that he was able to help him relax. "I know you're scared Veggie… I am too, but we can't let that fear take over because then we won't get anywhere, plus it's a little too late to not have the baby now." He says chuckling as he reaches over and strokes his stomach. He could feel their little one squirming around.

Vegeta smiles a little and takes a few deep breaths before he turns and kisses Kakarot on the cheek. He felt a lot better once his mate woke up, he turns in his arms so that he is facing him. Vegeta gives him a long slow kiss before pulling away and stroking his cheek. "Go call the kids… I want to spend time with them while we're here." He says softly.

Goku nodded and smiles at his mate before he gets out of bed and gets dressed. He looks back at his mate and smiles softly. He blows him a kiss before leaving to go find the phone.

Vegeta shakes his head and smiles. Sometimes he could be so silly… Actually… That was all of the time. He slowly gets up out of bed and goes to their closet, as much as he loved his training suits, he knew that they were starting to tear whenever he would try and get them around his belly. He looks around for something in the closet that wasn't orange. He was having a hard time, as he was about to give up he sees a black and red gi in the back of the closet. On it was the Saiyan royal crest and a little note. He pulls it out of the closet and takes the note off of it.

" _Dear Vegeta, I know that soon you won't be able to wear your training gear anymore… So I made this for you…."_ Whoever it was didn't leave a name, but it didn't matter. Vegeta loved it all the same. He puts it on and smiles before heading into the living room. He smiles at his mate before laying down on the couch, stroking his stomach slowly. He couldn't wait to see the kids.

Goku goes over to Vegeta and smiles. "I see you found the gi that I made for you." He says as he kneels in front of the couch, kissing the Prince on the forehead softly.

Vegeta smiles and reaches up to stroke Goku's cheek. "I love it." He says as he gets up, hearing and sensing the kids' energy. He smiled and went to go open the door for them. Seeing all of their smiling faces made Vegeta's heart melt. The boys made their way into the house and all sat down smiling brightly. Vegeta smiled at Goku and went to kiss his cheek. "I'll make us all breakfast." He says before going to the kitchen.

Gohan's eyes widened before he laughed. "Good… At least one of you learned how to cook." He says, making everyone laugh as they all relaxed. Goku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in his usual fashion.

"I know… We would've starved to death by this point." He says laughing a little before he looks toward the kitchen to look at Vegeta as he cooked. "He's actually a really good cook, not that it surprises me… He's good at everything." He says blushing.

Goten smiled and watched his father, he had never seen him so happy before. He knew that when he was with mom he was kind of happy, but never could Goten of dreamed of his father being this happy. You could tell in every part of his being that he was relaxed and truly happy. He looks at Trunks and smiles.

Trunks smiles and looks at Goku. "He would cook for me when mom was busy in the lab… I like his food a lot." He says to Goku before looking at Goten, who had the biggest smile on his face. He could tell that he was happy for his dad. Trunks was too, but for some reason he didn't like the idea of them having a baby together. Maybe it was because it was wierd that his dad was having the baby.

Gohan looks at his dad and smiles. "How's he doing with the pregnancy? He seems to be doing well."

Goku nods and smiles. "We haven't had that many problems, the hormones aren't too terrible, but the cravings are unbearable. When we were back with the Saiyans, he would drink maple syrup like it was water among other things. There were times where he would wake up at three o'clock in the morning and ask me to go to town to get him something because we didn't have enough of it at the house." Goku chuckled as he looks at his sons. "It's definitely been an interesting ride."

"How's the baby gonna come out dad?" Goten blurts out as he looks at him smiling.

"Come eat boys!" Vegeta hollered from the kitchen. Goku sighed in relief at Vegeta's interruption. They all go into the kitchen to eat, everything smelled so amazing. As he was handed his plate he devoured it. Everything tasted so amazing that none of the boys were speaking as they spoke. Normally you couldn't get them to shut up. Vegeta smiles triumphantly and sits down, fixing his own plate before he eats slowly, watching all of his boys.

After breakfast, they all go outside to play, the younger boys sparred with their father. Vegeta was laying on the blanket that he had brought and watched them. He felt Gohan sit next to him. He looks over at him and smiles a little. "How are you doing?" He asks.

Gohan smiles and lays back with him. "It's been boring without you in the house." He says as he looks at Vegeta softly. "Has he been treating you right?"

Vegeta smiles. "He's been treating me like a King." He says as he rubs his stomach slowly. "He's been great to me and our baby… He doesn't know it yet, but he came up with the name for her and I've fallen in love with it. But don't tell him because I told him it was a stupid name." He says.

Gohan chuckles and moves so that he could put his hand on Vegeta's stomach. "What did he decide to name her?" He asks.

Vegeta blushes and closes his eyes. "Veku" He says smiling. "It's very unique just like her." He says before he looks up at the three boys fighting. He chuckles and shakes his head as he watches Goku let them win. He had to build up their self esteem somehow.

Gohan laughs and shakes his head. "I can see why you thought it was stupid at first. But it is very cute. Son Veku." He says smiling. "He's going to love that you love it."

Vegeta nodded and smiled. He felt himself start to tear up thinking about his baby girl. He had started getting really emotional lately, crying at the drop of a hat but he tried to not let kakarot notice.

Gohan wiped his tears away and smiled. "She's going to be perfect, and you two are going to be great parents." He says as he smiles up at his dad.

"Do you ever resent your father for not being there?" Vegeta' blurted out. He wasnt sure what came over him. He didn't even know why he said it. He could tell that it came as a surprise to Gohan as well.

He thinks for a moment before sighing. "I did when I was younger, because I just couldn't understand how he could die and not fear it. If it would of worked I think that I would of felt a lot better about it. But over the years, I've come to realize that he had his reasons for doing what he did and I have accepted it." He says smiling. "Besides ever since he has come back, he has been a great father to Goten. I think he was trying to make up for being gone for so long.

Vegeta smiles and nods, accepting his answer. He laid there for hours, watching the boys take turns fighting Goku. He could tell that his mate was having the time of his life. Even though none of them were much of a challenge for him, it was still good to get the muscles working. Plus he would have to learn to play gentle when they had the baby.

Vegeta slowly got up and decided to go inside, he wasn't feeling too well and Veku was moving around a lot. As he slowly went to lay down on the couch, he felt his stomach start to cramp and he fought the groan that wanted to come out of his mouth. He closed his eyes and stroked his stomach, hoping that whatever was going on in there would calm itself down. In no time at all, Vegeta could feel Goku's energy next to him.

"Calm down Veggie what's wrong?" Goku asked as he stroked his stomach, sending him some energy as well. The feeling made Vegeta feel a little bit better, but not enough for the pain to go away. Suddenly though, the pain stopped. He looked down at his stomach and then at Goku.

"W… What the hell was that?" He asks his mate as he looks at him.

"I think that it was a contraction… it means the baby is coming." He says smiling. "I remember when Chichi had them…." He says.

Vegeta's eyes widened. He wasn't ready for the baby to come. He felt another contraction hit and he screamed in pain. "Baby… W.. We need to get back to your Father... It's too soon, the baby isn't supposed to come for another month" He says panting as he tears up.

Goku held onto him and nodded before he yelled at the boys to come in the house. He had all of them hold onto his shoulder before he Instantly Transmits them all to Hell.


	17. Chapter 17

**Him**

 **Chapter 17: The Baby's Coming!**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

 **Well my lovely readers… It has been a fun ride with this story. I hope that you have enjoyed reading is as much as I have writing it. But as they say. All good things must come to an end…. But this isn't the end of these two Saiyan's adventure. There will be a sequel to this lovely story. So keep on the lookout for a new story from me.**

 **In the meantime, go check out some of my other works!**

 **Alright on with the story!**

Bardock and Turles were laying on the couch together, enjoying some alone time together. It has been pretty hectic the last few days for them. They've been thinking of things that they could do to help Kakarot and Vegeta prepare for the baby. There was no true way to prepare for becoming a parent, but they were going to try and help them the best that they could.

Suddenly, the two Saiyans felt a mass of energy in their living room. They jump off of their couch as they see Goku holding Vegeta. "S… she's coming." He says panting as he looks at his father.

Bardock's eyes widened, it seemed a little too early for the baby to be coming. But more than likely everything would be okay, these were the two strongest fighters in the world. "Alright, come back here with me… Just the two of you" he says as he ushers Goku and Vegeta to a room.

Watching their fathers walking away, the boys stood there wide eyed and nervous. Turles smiles at them and sighs. "lets leave them to do their thing, how about I take you boys around the city?" He asks as he looks at the boys. He hoped they would say yes, because it was going to get loud in here pretty soon.

Trunks smiles and grabs Goten's arm. "We wanna go!" They say as they jump excitedly. Turles chuckles at the young demi Saiyans before he takes their hands and leads them out of the house. He figured that the older one should stick around incase they needed any help.

Gohan smiles at the three of them. "You guys go ahead. I'll stay here in case they need me." He says. Turles nods to him and smiles softly before he shuts the door, taking the boys with him. As soon as they were gone, Gohan goes into the room where the other three Saiyans went.

Gohan didn't know what he was expecting when he walked into the room, but this definitely wasn't it. His father was holding Vegeta, who looked like he was in a great deal of pain. Bardock was standing in the corner of the room, as if he was waiting for something to happen. "Uhm… Is there anything I can do to help?" He asks as he goes to stand over by Bardock.

Bardock sighs and shakes his head "Unfortunately this part is something that Vegeta will have to get through on his own. When the baby is ready it will let us know." The older Saiyan smiles to Gohan and then looks over at his own son. "You look almost exactly like your father."

Gohan chuckled and looked at Bardock. "Did you see Goten? He's a spitting image of the two of you." He says as he leans against the wall. "Are you doing okay Vegeta?"

The Prince glares at the boy. "Oh yes I'm just fucking peachy. It's all fucking sunshine and rainbows over here." He says before wincing at the pain. He grips his stomach and rubs it slowly as he tries his hardest to take deep slow breaths.

Gohan's eyes widened before he smiles a little. "Nice to see labor hasn't changed your attitude Vegeta." He says chuckling, earning a glare from his father's mate. He looks up at Bardock and sighs. "Is there anything that we can give him to ease the pain?"

Bardock looks at Gohan and then back to Vegeta, "We've tried everything that we have here. Saiyan pregnancies are extremely painful. I'm not sure about the medicine that you guys have on Earth, but we don't have much to work with down here." He sighs and looks at Goku. "Kakarot, do you think you could bring that Earth woman here that you talked about? Maybe she will have something that could help the Prince." He says shrugging. He wasn't sure how they would affect the pregnancy, but it had to be better than Vegeta being in so much pain.

"Oh no you don't. Gohan go and get Bulma, you're staying right here mister." He says looking back at his mate. He wasn't going to have him leave his side.

Goku pouts before he nods and holds Vegeta closer to him, hoping that his son got Bulma down here, and fast. As he looks at Vegeta, he strokes his stomach and starts to talk to the baby, hoping to soothe her. Maybe if he talked to her then she would stop causing Vegeta so much pain. Goku slowly gets in front of Vegeta and rubs his stomach. "Hi there sweet girl." He says softly as he kisses Vegeta's stomach.

"Kakarot… Keep going please." He heard his mate say with a relief in his voice. Goku smiles and nuzzles his nose against his mate's stomach.

"Daddy loves you very much, I can't wait to see you. But you can't hurt Daya like this, he loves you very much too, even more than daddy does." He says smiling as he runs a hand over Vegeta's stomach. He felt their baby girl move close to his hands, he rubbed his mate's stomach and hummed softly. When he looks up he smiles and sees that Vegeta had fallen asleep. He was going to need all of the sleep that he could get.

A few hours later, Gohan returned with Bulma and enough medical equipment to supply a hospital for a year. As they go back into the room, Gohan smiles a little as he sees that Vegeta is relaxed enough to have fallen asleep. He watches Bulma as she sets up all of her equipment and pokes Vegeta with tons of needles, which his dad had to leave the room for. He could never understand his dad's fear of needles, but it was pretty funny, especially in situations like this.

Once the Prince was all situated in bed and put on plenty of medication, he woke up and looked around. Goku smiles and plays with his hand as he looks into his eyes. "Hey sweetie." He said before kissing his forehead.

Vegeta leaned into his touch and closed his eyes slowly. He felt much better, he could only feel a little pressure when he would have a contraction, which seemed to be happening more frequently. He looked up at Bardock and then over to Bulma "When can I get this damned baby out of me?" He asks as he rubs his stomach.

Bulma sighs and looks at Bardock. "I'm not sure Vegeta, I don't know how Saiyan pregnancies work. Uhm… When does the baby come out… and where?" She asks curiously.

Bardock smiles at her before he goes over to Vegeta and starts to rub his stomach. "Well, the way that it works is the baby will slowly move toward the bottom of his abdomen… Basically it's going to try to claw its way out, but we have to make an incision before the baby hurts Vegeta too much." He says as he looks at the woman.

She couldn't believe her ears. That sounded absolutely agonizing. "Well, what if we cut the baby out before it could hurt Vegeta? A lot of humans go that route, usually when labor is taking too long, but since there's no real way for the baby to come out I think it's our best option."

Goten and Trunks were having a blast with Turles.

As they walked around the city, the two boys could see why their dad's wanted to spend so much time here. The place was a lot of fun and the people were so nice. Throughout the day, they would have people randomly greeting them. Since they had never seen the boys before they would ask them where they were from. Trunks began to wonder if the Saiyans were such good people, then why did they all get damned to hell in the first place?

Once they stopped at a clearing, Trunks looks up at the older Saiyan. "Uh… Hey I have a question." Trunks says as he tugs on Turles' wrist.

"What is it?" Turles chuckles at the way that the boy addressed him.

"How come everyone is so nice down here? The way that my dad used to talk about the Saiyans is that they were very mean and fought all the time." He says as he looks out on the lake that they had stopped at.

Turles sighs and looks down at Trunks. "Well, we used to be when we were alive. I think that being down here for so long has changed some of us. There are still some that are stuck in their old ways, but most of us have changed." He looks down at the little boy and sees a smile on his face, he seemed pleased with the answer. As they kept walking, Turles couldn't help but think about his son and the Prince. He hoped that everything was going well for them.

"So Turles." Goten pipes up. "Can you tell us what it used to be like on planet Vegeta?" He looked up at the older Saiyan with his full attention.

The older Saiyan smiles down at the two little ones and sits down beside them. "Well… Back then we would purge planets just for fun. We took over most of this side of the universe. Every opponent that we faced was weak and easy to manipulate into doing what we wanted. Although that was a lot of fun, it left us always wanting more. Fighting weak opponents was unfulfilling, so after a while we started to look for stronger planets to conquer." Turles looks up at the sky, sighing softly.

"After a while, there wasn't anything that was stronger than us. Which made it very boring for us. Eventually, since there were no more planets to conquer, Frieza just decided to get rid of us. While down here in Hell, most of us Saiyans' saw the error of our ways. And even though it's too late to change what happened in the past, we are content with trying to better ourselves for the rest of our time down here." Turles finishes his little speech and looks down at the two boys. They were completely engrossed in his story. He smiles down at them and pulls them close. "Come on you two, let's go see if you have a little sister."

Goku had died many times, lived countless lives, and as he looked down into the eyes of his daughter. He felt like this was the first day that his life actually had meaning. He holds his daughter close to him, watching her snuggle to his chest. He leans in and runs his nose along her forehead, she smelled just like Vegeta. Goku smiles and purrs gently to her.

A light trill of a purr came from his daughter's chest. Goku thought that it was the best sound in the world. He watched as her tail wrapped around his wrist. He held her as close as he could. He never wanted to let her go. As Goku looked over at his mate, who was sleeping, he couldn't help but smile. He pulls him closer and holds the both of them. This had to be the happiest day of his life.

He heard a knock on the door and he looked up, seeing his father come into the room. He smiles at the three of them. "Your boys are back, they want to see their little sister."

Goku smiles and nods to his father. "Bring them in." He says as he feels his mate stir next to him. He looks down at Vegeta and sees that he's awake. Slowly, Goku leans down to kiss his mate, feeling him smile into the kiss. "Hello there." He says smiling.

"Hey… Has she been good?" Vegeta asks as he snuggles closer to his mate.

"She's perfect." He says smiling. "The boys are coming in." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, all three of their boys came in the door as quietly as they could. Vegeta smiles at the three of them and makes room for them on the bed. As they all get in close to look at their baby sister, Vegeta felt a sense of completeness. He had never felt so whole as he did in this moment. As he looked at his mate and their children, he felt tears come to his eyes.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?" Goku asks as he looks at his mate, he leans in and strokes his cheek slowly.

Vegeta smiles and leans into his touch. "I just… I feel so complete." he looks up at Goku and bites his lip. "Does that makes sense?"

Goku chuckles and nods to his mate before leaning in to kiss him slowly. The kiss held all of the love that Goku had for his mate and four children. As he pulled away he looked into his mate's eyes. "What's wrong? There is something bugging you I can tell."

"We now have a full blooded Saiyan baby on our hands Kakarot…" Vegeta says softly.

Goku smiles at his mate and kisses his forehead. "We will be fine. We have each other, our parents to help us, and our kids to play with her when we are too tired." He laughs and pulls his mate close. "Everything will be fine."

Vegeta decided to believe his mate for now and nod to him before he kisses him and closes his eyes. He would worry about everything when he woke up.


End file.
